Love Me
by Won-Chan108
Summary: Ever since Damian came to the mansion, he noticed Dick's feelings for Bruce. But now Dick is Batman. Problem is, he sucks at it. He keeps mourning Bruce's "death." Damian decides to become Dick's "Bruce." The two enter a forbidden relationship and Damian falls for Dick HARD. He becomes obsessed and wants Dick all to himself. And he'll destroy anyone who gets between them. DAMIDICK
1. Chapter 1

**Love Me**

 **A DamiDick Story. Don't like, then don't read!**

 **Warning Chapter 1 Contains: DamiDick, BruDick, hand job, and boyxboy.**

 **Dick's Narration**

When I first met Damian Wayne, my first impression was, "Haaa.. the psychopaths just keep getting younger." He was just a small confused child going through a lot.

Then he tells me he's Bruce Wayne's son.

It took a while for me to believe that, especially since he nearly cut me up into ribbons with his sword. But when I got a clearer look at him..

That scowl, those eyes, that hair, the way he spoke, and that punch to my jaw..

Yeah, that's Bruce's blood son alright. Of course, we got off to a rocky start. We were both jealous of one another. Both of us had something the other didn't.

 **I** had spent most of my years by Bruce's side, but Damian had no father, just assassins.

 **Damian** was Bruce's **blood** son and would be Bruce's ward from now on. That's a spot I can never have. I'm not blood and I'm not a kid anymore.

Now that Damian was in the picture, Bruce found little use for me now. I'm still jealous of the little prince, the way Bruce looks at him with pride. It's like he finally has the son he always wanted, always spouting about how he has only "one" son. What about me?

I've always hoped he'd look at me that way, but I guess I just wasn't special enough.

But I'm over it now. Bruce won't love me the way I love him, and I shouldn't take that out on Damian. I've moved on.

I needed to get away from them, so I began making a life of my own. I started the Teen Titans, made friends my own age, and I met Starfire, my girlfriend.

I thought now that I surrounded myself with people who appreciate and truly love me, I thought I could forget about Bruce and move on.

But now that Damian is here, I'm back where I started. Like usual, Bruce is too busy to be with his new ward, let alone his blood son.

Damian needs someone in his life. Talia and Ra's made him into an assassin, and Bruce.. well, Alfred just told me that Bruce has gone missing. Maybe even dead. We're not sure, there was no body found.

Now all Damian has is Alfred and me. I try to bond with him, since we work together and technically he's kind of my brother, but it's so painful looking at him.

He looks so much like Bruce. He's becoming less and less like a kid every time I'm with him.

Some times..he **scares** me.

Whenever I'm not looking, or even in the corner of my vision, I can feel him **staring** at me. His green eyes are always piercing my body.

It's like he can see through me. It's like I can't breathe, there's so much pressure when he stares at me. What is he expecting? What does he **want**?

There are times where I can hear Bruce's last words, before Damian went to train with the monks:

"Don't let his appearance fool you Dick, Damian isn't a 10-year-old boy. He just looks like one. There's not another person on earth like Damian Wayne."

What did he mean by that?

 **Present Time. . .**

Dick was in the batcave marveling at the costume cases. Bruce's cowl.

Bruce Wayne and Batman are gone, most likely dead according to Batwoman. She was the last one to see Batman and was currently looking for answers.

But the damage was already done, so Alfred and Dick assumed the worst. He was gone, and there was no time to mourn, only to move forward.

Dick stared into the clear case holding Bruce's cowl. It used to look so big when he was just a small Robin. Now it looked like he could easily fit it.

But he didn't want to wear it. There was only one Batman, **his** Batman.

He rested his forehead on the case, "..where are you when I need you?"

"Am I interrupting?"

Dick gasped and back away from the case. It was Damian.

The little ward wore his usual robin costume without his mask, "You're defenseless as ever Grayson. Have you thought about what we're doing tonight, or are you going to make-out with the costume case?"

Dick sighed and rolled his eyes, "..I'm not in the mood to be dealing with you Damian." He walked away.

Damian scowled and grabbed his sword, "You're never in the mood for anything." He left to practice his sword strikes.

Dick got on the batcomputer and used the cameras throughout Gotham to find bad guys. So far nothing major. Just regular burglaries.

He watched the robbery in boredom, _'Guess I should take care of that. Ever since Batman was declared missing, crime happens every day.'_

Alfred arrived with a plate of sandwiches and tea, "Cheer up Master Dick, Master Bruce wouldn't have wanted you to worry about him. He'd want you to.."

"Alfie, please, I know. So don't say it."

As much as he hated it and didn't want to, he had to wear the cowl. Dick Grayson had to become the new Batman.

 **Gotham. . .**

Fighting bad guys in the cowl felt so wrong to Dick. It was like he was living a lie. This city thinks Batman is back, when really he's still missing.

But that's what Dick was for, to keep the hope alive. Even if a **certain** someone still hadn't approved of it.

Dick was in the middle of chasing down bad guys on foot. But suddenly they were tackled by a fast yet small figure.

Robin.

Damian tackled them to the ground, "You just going to stand there, or are you going to do your job?" he scowled at Dick through his Robin mask.

Dick huffed angrily and began tying them up. He signaled for the Batmobile to show up.

Once he heard the sirens of police cars, Dick decided it was time to go.

The two got into the car and drove through the city. There was an obvious tension in the car. Dick hated being Batman and Damian hated him being Batman even more.

"If that's your best Batman then you're not fooling anyone, Grayson."

"You want a megaphone to announce that?" he groaned, "And for the last time, I'm just trying to let Gotham know that Batman still lives."

"Yeah, but **you** shouldn't be the one in that cowl and **you** know it. That cowl is **Wayne** property. My father's and eventually **mine**." Damian crossed his arms, "You're just **lying** to these people."

He always knew how to hit Dick where it hurt, "Whether it's a lie or not, I'm **not** wearing this because I **want** to. I'm wearing it because no one else can fill Bruce's shoes. I'm all Alfred had to choose from."

"Pfft, using the butler as an excuse now?" he smirked, "Yeah, right. Do you think continuing father's legacy would've made him proud of you, make him finally love you?"

Dick felt Damian stab him right in the heart. He always knew how to make Dick's blood boil, how to make him feel like he was nothing.

The older male angrily gripped the wheel trying to keep calm.

"Oh, so you're going to keep quiet now, Grayson? It's a little too late for that, don't you think? It was **so** obvious. I've seen the way you look at father, lusting after him like a harlot. Wishing that he'd just fuck you already."

Dick immediately slammed on the breaks and screeched dangerously into an alleyway. Damian nearly fell out of his seat, and various items in the Batmobile rattled violently.

Smoke came from the tires as it came to a complete stop.

The acrobat seethed with rage as he stared straight ahead in anger. He quickly yanked the cowl off of his head and aimed his rage at Damian.

"I **NEVER** SAW BRUCE LIKE THAT AT ALL!"

Damian flinched a bit at his loud voice. He sat up straight in his seat, refusing to show weakness. Out of all the things Damian said to Dick, this was the first time he got him to yell something back.

"I **LOVE** BRUCE! I'M NOT TRYING TO SLEEP WITH HIM, I JUST WANT HIM BACK!" he glared with angry tears in his eyes, "AND WHAT DO YOU EVEN KNOW, DAMIAN?! YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN HIM FOR A YEAR OR TWO! I'VE BEEN BY HIS SIDE MY WHOLE LIFE!" He stopped yelling and huffed from exhaustion.

Tears slowly began dripping from his eyes. He felt so tired, so frustrated. He just wanted to take the cowl off and get his old life back in Bludhaven.

He was trying his best to be Batman, but he failed at that. He tried being there for Damian, but he failed at that. He tried being calm and keeping the peace, and he failed at that too.

Dick rested his head and arms on the steering wheel. He needed time to breathe, time to cry, time to calm down.

Damian just sat there watching the grown man, "I **know** I haven't known father my entire life, unlike **you** , okay? You think I don't notice how hard you've always tried to suck up to him, rush to his side, or stare at him when he's not looking. That longing you have in your eyes, you're no different than Mother."

"I'm **NOT** like Talia." Dick sniffled and wiped his eyes on his arm, "..you don't understand how I feel about him, and you **never** will." He resumed resting his head on the wheel. He didn't want to look at Robin.

Damian huffed and crossed his leg over the other as he looked out the window, _'Talking to this big oaf is a waste of time. God, he's_ _ **so**_ _emotional. How could father acknowledge such a worthless man?'_

The acrobat slowly lifted his head off the wheel and used his hands to wipe his face and wake himself up.

"Okay. We're done patrolling for the night." He started up the car, "Look Damian, I know you don't like me and I know you don't trust me. I hear it in your voice **every time** you talk to me. But you don't have to worry about whatever's going on between Bruce and me. Nothing's going to happen and nothing's going to change."

".. **as if** I was worried. And it's not like you could change anything since he's dead now anyway."

' _This kid is a lost cause. He'll hate me until the day he kills me.'_ Dick chose not to retort, "Let's go back to the cave."

Damian said nothing for the entire ride back home.

 **The Mansion. . .**

The two were back home. Alfred and Dick were chatting in the kitchen while Damian was off doing his own thing.

The little bird entered Bruce's room. It was large, tidy, and had lots of books.

He stared at the paintings on the wall of Bruce Wayne, "Father.. why didn't you take me with you? If **I** was there, then you wouldn't be gone." his time with Bruce was only a short while. He spent only a year with the man, then trained with the monks only to learn he had gone missing.

Damian walked over to Bruce's dresser. It had small photos, cologne bottles, cuff links, and other royal goodies.

He snooped through the small photos. He found one of Bruce as a kid with his parents. His grandpa's mustache was curly, his grandma had pretty hair, and his father looked so innocent as a child.

It was like looking at another Damian, "So this is what a normal family looks like." His small fingers traced over more pictures. He happily looked at them all until he came across one he didn't like.

It was an old photo of Dick, Bruce, and Alfred. Dick was very small, possibly around when he became Robin. Bruce and Alfred hugged him in their arms while he grinned a goofy smile. The way father smiled made Damian sick to his stomach.

He held the picture tight in his hand, how he wanted to crumple it, _'It's not fair. He gave that greedy little orphan everything that should've been mine._ _ **I'm**_ _his blood son, not Grayson. He's nowhere near good enough to be father's ward! It's not fair!'_

He hated Dick Grayson with a passion. Dick and his father always had this unspoken bond, he could see it in their eyes. Damian could never understand it, and hated it. He wished he and Bruce were close like that.

He glared at the pictures of Dick, "You can't fool me Grayson. You're just lusting after father the same way my mother did, the same way harlots do."

What confused Damian the most was why Dick would even try so hard to love Bruce?

At least Talia had a **chance** with Bruce, she was a woman, whereas Dick was a **man**. Let alone Bruce Wayne's adopted son. Dick shouldn't be having such gross emotions for his father.

He glared angrily at Dick's pictures, "Why do you love him so much, you fool? He'll never love you back."

He growled and threw the picture in a drawer so it wouldn't be with the others. In that drawer, he found more of Bruce's stuff.

Jewelry, watches, and more cologne. One bottle, Damian enjoyed the smell of. It helped get rid of his anger.

He spritzed some onto his wrist and gave it a smell, "Hm. You have excellent taste as always father." It was a classy fragrance with a hint of cinnamon.

If he closed his eyes it was like his father never left his side. He felt at peace.

Suddenly there were footsteps approaching the doorway. Damian had left the door open a crack.

He immediately put everything back and hurried his way to the door. He closed it behind him and walked casually.

Alfred was there, "Ah Master Damian, there you are. Dinner is ready."

He kept his composure, "Excellent. I'll be downstairs at once."

"Would you also like some tea, sir? I'm already preparing a kettle for Master Dick. He's not feeling well."

"Is he sick?" he sighed annoyingly, _'He's only been Batman for a week and he's already ill? Useless.'_

They walked down the stairs, "I'm afraid, rather than being sick, he's drunk."

The two arrived at the kitchen where Dick was still wearing the Batman costume. He was lying on the table a drunken mess.

He had drunken a whole bottle of liquor from the cabinets and could barely keep his eyes open. His hair was a mess and his face was red.

He slurred, "Alfreeeeed, pour me a-another.. drinksss."

Damian pinched his nose at the smell of alcohol, "Ugh, **seriously** Grayson?"

Alfred put the bottle away and handed him a cup of tea, "I think you've had enough Master Dick. Please sober up."

The drunk could barely even grip the tea. He groaned when he touched it, "Mmmnnhh..ssshhh.. it's too hoooot!" he whined.

The butler turned his attention to Damian, "A little help would be nice."

He stared at the old man, "Seriously?"

"Please?"

"Uuuugh, fine." He picked up the cup of tea and blew on it, "Here. Drink."

Dick scrunched up his face, "Nnnhhoooooo.. it's bitterrrr!"

It was like talking to a toddler, "I said drink it Grayson!" he shoved the cup at his lips.

"Mmnhh! Oowwww!" he turned his head away, "Don' wan' iiiit!"

Damian was ready to pop a blood vessel. He turned his attention to Alfred, "You're on your own Pennyworth."

"Amazing, you can wield a sword, fight an army of owls, but it's too hard to give a man some **tea**? My word Master Damian, you truly **are** amazing."

He glared at his sarcasm. Damian grit his teeth, "Then tell me what I'm **supposed** to do."

"Just be **gentle**. Master Dick normally doesn't drink. Alcohol makes him- how you say- **emotional**."

"You mean even **more** emotional. Fine, let's get this over with." He tapped the drunken acrobat and helped him lift his head, "Grayson, I'm giving you tea. Now open your mouth."

Dick forced his eyes open and everything was blurry. But he could smell the gentle scent of Bruce's cologne, "Mmnnhh..okay.."

Damian brought the tea cup to Dick's lips and slowly made him drink small sips at a time. It was like feeding a baby.

' _Good, he's drinking it. God, why do I always end up looking after this idiot?'_ he put the cup down, "There. Did you swallow it all?"

He nodded, "Uh-huh.." his head swayed around occasionally. He eventually couldn't support his head and leaned onto Damian's neck and shoulder, "..did I do goooood?"

The boy stood there awkwardly, "..you did decent."

Dick sniffled, "Are you proud of meeee..Bruce?"

Damian gave him a confused look, "..what?"

"You're finally baaaackk.. I drank aaaaall muh teeeaa.." he smiled and nuzzled against Damian's turtleneck.

He shoved him off, "I'm **not** father, snap out of it you weak-willed sot."

Dick ignored his complaints and hugged him, "Mmnnhh, I miiiiissed you soooo muuuch..where'd you gooooh?"

"Ugh..so annoying." He tried shoving off the drunk.

Alfred took the empty cup, "Sorry Master Damian, he's been through a lot. Please have mercy on him."

He inhaled and exhaled like the monks taught him. It took everything in his being not to beat the shit out of this wannabe Batman.

"Okay, let's get you to bed you drunkard." He helped lift Dick up and let him lean on him.

"Oooo..you smell sssoo niiiice Bruce." He slurred.

They began walking, "For the last time, I'm **not** father."

Dick chuckled and wobbled, "BroooOoooOOoose!"

"Pennyworth prepare me **two** cups of tea!" he helped the sloppy man up the stairs, "I'm going to have a migraine after all this."

Alfred smiled, "Right away sir."

 **. . .**

They made their way to Dick's bedroom. He threw the older man on his bed.

"Sorryyy Bruuuce.. I was heavy wasssn't I?"

Damian gave up, "You were light as a feather. Now take off the cowl, or else the smell of alcohol will ruin it."

Dick forced himself to sit up, "Mmnnokaaay." He tried getting the zipper but his vision was all over the place and his hands trembled, "I can't dooo iiit."

"Ugh, just stop." He swatted Dick's hands away, "I got it."

He unclasped the cape from the costume taking the weight off Dick's shoulders. The older man scooted back and tried wiggling out of his pants.

"Mmnnhh..it's stuck."

Damian got on his knees, "Stand up Grayson."

The older man wobbled to his feet and clung to Damian's shoulders for balance, "It's so tight.."

The pants' spandex was caught on the back of Dick's butt, "No. Your **ass** is just fat." His smaller hands gripped the older man's rear trying to pull the tights down.

"Mmnnh! Not so roooughh!" he wiggled his thighs some to make it easier.

"God, lay off the cereal Grayson." Damian groaned against Dick's thighs, _'We all know he has a big butt, must he flaunt it around all the time?!'_ He tried giving the tights another tug.

"Ow! Careful with muh goooodsss." He smirked, "You tryin' t' give me another spanking Bruuuce?"

Damian felt his irritation flare up. He gripped the tights and roughly yanked them down to Dick's knees.

"Oooo!"

He then shoved Dick onto the bed and yanked the pants right off his legs, "There. The pants are off."

The older man pouted, "Meanie."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get that shirt off you so I can have my tea." He then gripped the bottom of Dick's shirt, "Lift up your arms Grayson."

"Wheeee~" He lifted his arms and Damian pulled his shirt up.

His six pack was revealed along with the rest of his muscles. Damian took his entire shirt off messing up Dick's hair. Parts of his body was burning red from the liquor and the rest were old scars.

The older man sighed with relief once his shirt was off. Cool air hit his skin and he breathed better. He sat there only wearing his boxers.

' _I hate to admit it, but he_ _ **does**_ _have a nice body.'_ Damian tossed the whole costume on the floor in a pile, _'Now I just need Pennyworth to wash the cowl.'_

Dick rested his head on Damian's chest, "This feels good.. thanks." The slurring was gone but his voice was quieter.

He glared down at the sleepy drunk, "You coming to your senses yet?"

"I'm fine, Bruce."

"I guess not." Damian tried leaving but Dick hugged his stomach, "Ugh, what **is** it Grayson?! It's been a long night and I'm tired."

He nuzzled against his black shirt, "No, please don't go. You just got here."

Damian groaned as he tried prying his hands off, "You're a grown man Grayson, stop it with this foolery."

Dick sniffled, "Is it because I'm not a kid anymore?" he had tears in his eyes, "Is that why you don't need me?" he slowly let go of Damian.

He felt awkward having a crying man cling to him. He couldn't help but take pity on him, "Haaa.. Grayson, I'm **not** who you think I-"

He pressed his lips against Damian's cheek, "Mmn."

Damian felt awkward, "Stop it! What are you **doing**?"

"A good night kiss, you always give me one Bruce." He kissed his cheek again.

"Hey, knock it off.." Dick kissed his face again, "I'm not.." the older man held him close and kept kissing his face softly, "I said **quit it**!" He gripped Dick's shoulders and pushed him away.

Damian stared into his eyes. They were soaked with tears. He was like an innocent child searching for his father. His cheeks were still warm and red from drinking. His lips were soft and wet.

There was a long silence. Damian's heart pounded loudly in his chest. It was all that he could hear. There was a mixture of anger and arousal as he glared at the older man.

"Dammit.." he pressed his lips against Dick's.

The older man blinked some and tears fell from his eyes as he allowed himself to be kissed.

Damian grabbed Dick's wrists and violently pinned him to the bed, "It's all your fault.. you're so goddamn annoying.."

He looked up at the boy. Dick's wet eyes were filled with innocence, wonder, and confusion.

Damian wanted to shatter his purity. He hated how all Dick would talk about father nonstop, he wasn't the only one who missed him, he wasn't even the blood son.

"B-Bruce?" he couldn't shake Damian off, "You're hurting me.."

"Bruce, Bruce, Bruce, **Bruce**.. do you ever think of anything else?!" his green eyes glared angrily down at Dick, "Quit wasting your time going after a man who'll never love you back! It's irritating!"

He pressed his lips against Dick's again, this time he made it deeper. His soft lips made Dick spread his gaining access to his mouth.

His tongue roamed his mouth tasting liquor and his spit. The acrobat moaned and groan underneath the boy. He felt too dizzy and weak to push him off.

Damian broke the kiss, "Hard to fight back when you're intoxicated, isn't it?" he shoved his fingers into Dick's mouth.

"Mmmph?!" his eyes went wide in fear as Damian's fingers thrusted in and out of his mouth, "Mmnhh! MmnNoo! Mm!"

Damian fingered his mouth good, "I always warned you Grayson, you're way too defenseless."

Dick's legs kicked and squirmed as his fingers thrusted against his tongue and teased his throat. It was odd mix of pain and pleasure.

Damian stopped once his hand was fully coated in Dick's saliva. The older man coughed and moaned, "Aahh..nooo.. You're acting weird.. Stop it.."

"No. You brought this on yourself." He shoved his soaked hand into Dick's boxers.

The older man gasped Damian gripped his cock, "Haaaahh!" his hips bucked a bit.

Damian stroked him a bit and kissed Dick's neck, "This gorgeous body is wasted on you Grayson. You're annoying, overly dramatic, and hopeless at everything you do." He sucked and bit onto his neck.

"Mmmnhh! Nnooo" he groaned and trembled. Damian's hand stroked him faster as he felt him get hard.

The older man was lost. He smelled Bruce, but there's no way he'd ever treat him this way. What was going on?

Damian left a small hickey on Dick's neck and continued to kiss and touch where he trembled. The bed creaked lightly and Dick moaned louder.

"Not that part..let go of it.." he panted, "I hate this..stop.." he whimpered.

His small tongue trailed down the acrobat's neck, "Mmn, do you really hate it Grayson? You sound like you love it. Feeling pent up lately?" his hand squeezed his erection.

"Hhaaa!" his body felt hot like he was having a fever. His breathing grew hot and ragged.

Damian could feel Dick get wetter in his hand, "Hmph, you're always saying you love father, but here you are getting wet for someone else like a harlot. Pathetic."

He continued to taunt the acrobat as he had him at his mercy. Dick squeezed hard on the bed covers as he was close.

Damian's heart raced as he watched Dick's pleasured expressions. He was like a small child being tainted by Damian's hand. It felt nice to dirty something so pure.

His cheeks blushed and he couldn't help but smirk, "Show me Grayson, show me what you look like when you cum."

Dick's back arched slightly off the back, "Aaahh!"

Damian felt him cum in his hand. The acrobat panted exhausted underneath him, worn out and still feeling lightheaded from the alcohol.

Damian pulled his sticky hand out from Dick's underwear. Now that it was over. He was slowly coming to his senses.

He calmly looked down at his hand, "..what did I just do?"

 **. . .**

Damian left the room to go wash his hands. Once he was clean, he went back to Dick's room to tuck him in bed like nothing happened, and give the cowl to Pennyworth.

After eating dinner and drinking tea, he called it a night.

The events that took place remained in his head as he went to sleep that night. Damian stared off at his ceiling lost in thought.

' _Why did I do that? I only wanted to get him off of me. I didn't mean to..'_ he groaned when he remembered how he made Dick moan and cry, "..stupid Grayson."

He rolled over onto his side. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could still see his mother, Talia.

She taught him all about sex and the adult world he'd soon inherit. Having a concubine or two was normal in the League of Assassins. Talia trained him in sex so that one day he too would have a harem.

At night he would have nightmares of constantly being sexually assaulted by his own mother.

He scowled into the night, "Disgusting.. There's no such thing as love. Only lust."

His father was the same, his mother was the same, so it's clear Dick would be the same too. Right?

 **To be Continued. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Me**

 **A DamiDick Story. Don't like, then don't read!**

 **Warning Chapter 2 Contains: DamiDick, BruDick, intercourse, anal massage, and boyxboy.**

Damian awoke the next day after dealing with a drunk Dick last night. He still couldn't forget what he did to the man. How he wanted to forget.

' _Ugh, I need coffee.'_ He came into the kitchen for breakfast, "Morning Pennyworth."

The butler greeted him while preparing the coffee maker, "Good morning, sir. Rough night?"

Damian had small dark circles around his eyes. He was up late thinking about Dick and his past traumas. He still couldn't shake his mother's grip on him.

He sat at the table while rubbing his eyes, "I'm fine. I just need coffee."

"Right away, sir."

He inhaled the scent of coffee calmly and felt himself wake up a little. All that was left was to plan the day.

Just then, footsteps entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Alf. Uugh.." Dick stood there in a T-shirt and boxers. His hair was a mess and he had a throbbing headache.

He wobbled a bit, Alfred caught him, "Careful sir, I'm afraid you're still hungover."

" **Tell** me about it. I was puking as soon as I woke up." He groaned as Alfred helped him sit at the table. He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Damian felt nauseous just looking at him, _'He looks terrible, even more than usual.'_ It didn't seem like Dick remembered anything from last night, so Damian kept calm, "That was quite the show you put on last night."

Alfred handed them both cups of coffee, "Master Damian. Please don't."

Dick sipped some coffee, "What show?"

"Nothing, sir."

Damian scowled, " _Nothing_? I was stuck looking after his drunk ass."

He groaned loudly and felt shame, "Oh God.. Alfred, you let him see me last night?"

The butler apologized, "It was unavoidable Master Dick. You were a mess and I needed help."

"Seriously? I don't even remember anything. I finished the whole bottle and I took a short nap, then I woke up this morning in my bed."

Damian sipped his coffee, "You're **welcome** by the way."

" **You** carried me to bed?!" he squinted at Damian, "You didn't do anything **weird** to me, did you?"

His heart nearly leaped out of his chest. He gulped down his coffee, "..what are you insinuating?"

"Like drop me on my head, push me down the stairs, or place hidden cameras in my room?"

' _He's such an idiot.'_ Damian felt annoyed for being worried about Dick, "No. I didn't do **any** of those things, though I **was** tempted."

Dick still felt suspicious, "Is he telling the truth Alf?"

The little bird scowled, _'Ungrateful little-!'_ he wanted to get back at Dick so bad.

"I don't know, sir. I was making tea in the kitchen. But Master Damian was most patient and-."

"Yes Grayson, so sorry **I** was the one who took care of you. But you weren't complaining last night."

Dick raised a brow, "What are you talking about?"

Alfred rolled his eyes and walked away, "Oh lord."

"You were clinging to me **all** night long calling out father's name. You were like a little baby."

Dick blushed slightly, "I did **not**!"

Damian smirked, "Oh but you did, _'Bruce, Bruce, Bruce.'_ That's all you'd ever say. You miss your sugar daddy, Grayson?"

Dick stared in shock and was blushing different shades of red, "I.. don't.." he combed a hand through his hair, _'_ _ **Seriously**_ _?! Out of all people who had to see me like that it just HAD to be him!'_ he knew Damian was never going to let him go for this.

' _Heh, serves you right.'_ The little bird enjoyed his reactions and kept teasing him, "I have no reason to lie to you Grayson, you can check father's cameras. I had to feed you, carry you, undress you, and.." he decided to keep silent about the last thing.

Dick got worried, "What? What else did you do to me?"

He sipped his coffee calmly and slid off his seat, "Nothing."

"No, something **definitely** happened, didn't it?!" he called after him, "DAMIAN!"

The cocky little bird decided to let him suffer alone, "Figure it out for yourself, Grayson." A part of him was upset that Dick forgot what happened between them, _'He can forget about it for all I care. But why_ _ **do**_ _I care?'_

 **. . .**

A week had past, Dick and Damian were talking more and arguing less. Together they did their best as the new Batman and Robin 2.0.

Dick trained hard to get his shit together and keep the hope alive while Damian fought alongside him, and made sure to keep his negative comments to a minimum.

Alfred still found it a miracle the two hadn't killed each other yet.

That week, Batwoman dropped some samples off at the cave. The samples were from the crime scene where Batman "died." Since her dad was a cop, getting it was easy.

Dick was in the lab looking over the samples and scanning them into the batcomputer. He looked through some files carefully and compared them to what he already knew.

Damian came into the room to drop off lunch, "Found anything?"

"Not yet." He didn't lift his head, "Leave the sandwiches on the table, I'll eat later."

The boy placed the sandwiches down, but he didn't leave. He pulled up a stool and sat on it.

Dick could tell he wanted to talk about something, "What is it Damian?" _'Probably here to criticize me again. What'd I mess up on this time?'_

"It's about Father." He sounded serious, "..do you miss him?"

"Well yeah, don't you?"

"You know what I mean Grayson."

The acrobat finally lifted his head. He turned his attention to the boy sitting next to him, "Of course I miss Bruce, every day. Why do you ask?"

"When you were drunk..along with the argument we had in the batmobile, I've never seen you like that before. Or anyone really." He stared down at his lap, "Father must've meant a lot to you, maybe even more than he did to me."

Dick carefully placed the DNA samples in test tubes, this was going to be a long talk, "Well yeah, I've known him way before he even adopted me. When you know someone, **truly** know someone, for so long.. it hurts more once they're gone."

Damian lifted his head, "Does it hurt because you still hold feelings for him, like you do your girlfriend?"

Dick blushed and fumbled with the tubes, "W-Whoa! Um, kind of." He cleared his throat and put the files away in a safe place, " **This** and **that** are two totally different feelings."

"Then explain to me how **your** 'love' is different? Isn't it just lust?"

He felt a little nervous having this talk with Damian, "..you're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No. Not until you answer my questions."

Dick sighed and sat down on a stool too, "Okay. Well, lust is just a desire..a want. You're just taking what you want from someone you like while ignoring their feelings."

"Sounds annoying."

Dick rolled his eyes, " **Tell** me about it." Nightwing is a very popular sex symbol, there wasn't a day where he wouldn't get attacked by fan girls on patrol.

"Now what's 'love?'"

Dick blushed when he thought of Kory, "Love is when you share your desires with the person you really care about. You feel happy when they're there, and sad when they're gone." He smiled, "And trust me, it feels amazing when the feeling is mutual. That's how it is for Kory and me."

Damian raised a brow, "But what about your feelings for father?"

"Now **that's** complicated."

"You **always** say that. Just make it uncomplicated!"

"Have you **met** your father? Complicated is Bruce Wayne to a T."

Damian grumbled, "Get on with it Grayson."

"Alright, alright.." he ruffled the back of his head, it was going to be hard to put it into words, "Well, I love Bruce more than just a father, a brother, or a partner combined. He's a **part** of me."

The little bird scowled, _'You're still not blood.'_

"And even though we're not **blood** ," he smirked at Damian, "he'll always have a special place in my heart. Kory already knows. I'd die for Bruce if he asked me to." He then looked sad, "But I know Bruce will never feel the same way about me, or about anyone. Despite our history, I feel like he never truly let me into **his** heart like I did for him."

Damian's eyes softened as he watched Dick tell his story, "You're not going to cry again, are you?"

"..maybe." he sniffled.

The little bird decided to keep quiet. Now wasn't the time for teasing.

"It hurts, but it's just the way things are in Gotham. Bruce has always had people close to his heart taken from him. That's how Batman was born. I **love** Bruce Wayne, but he prefers being Batman more than he does being with me." He looked Damian in the eyes, "That's why I'm confident nothing will happen between us."

"..I see. Your kind of love sounds different from what Mother taught me. She told me love is taking whatever you want from the one you love and doing **anything** for them. Whether it's killing or dying."

Dick blinked, "Um..that's pretty dark. That doesn't sound like love, it sounds like obsession." He wiped his eyes.

"Yeah. Now I know." Damian placed a comforting hand on Dick's shoulder, "But I liked **your** version of love better." He slid off the stool, "Thanks for the talk Grayson, I'm satisfied."

The acrobat scratched his face a little, "Um, hey Damian."

The boy stopped, "Hm?"

"I don't have any plans tonight, and I know I can't replace your father-"

"Get to the point Grayson."

Dick got up from his stool, "I wanted us to try doing some bonding of our own tonight. Anything you feel like doing?"

He stared up at the acrobat, it caught him off guard, "Oh. Well, father and I usually watch a movie together with popcorn. Interested?"

Dick smiled and followed Damian out the door, "Sounds perfect."

 **. . .**

That night, the two stayed up watching scary movies in the theatre room. Alfred prepared them both their own bowls of popcorn with extra butter.

The room was dark and the movie was coming close to an end. There was a jump scare at the end with a scream and chainsaw.

Dick's heart raced in his chest in excitement, "Wow."

Damian rolled his eyes, "Told you she dies at the end. Most horror movies have no survivors."

"I still wanted her to live. She worked so hard." He stretched in his movie chair and dusted popcorn kernels off him, "That was a great movie though. I thought Bruce only had black and white movies."

"He does, sir." Alfred appeared with a broom and dustpan, " **I'm** the one who picked it. Since you and young Damian were bonding, I wanted to make the night perfect."

"Thanks Alf, you have good taste." He yawned and walked out of the movie room, "It **was** pretty scary. Damian, want to sleep in my room tonight?"

The little bird felt insulted, "I'm NOT scared!"

Dick smiled, "Okay, then sleep with me because I'M scared." He took Damian under his arm playfully, "I'll feel safe knowing there's a little prince next to me."

Damian groaned and tried shoving his arm off, "You're a grown man Grayson."

Alfred chimed in, "Oh yes Master Dick, very wise, there's nothing safer than sleeping next to an **assassin**."

Damian glared, "Watch it Pennyworth."

Dick took the little bird up to his room. Damian felt a bit nervous since he hadn't been in there since Dick was intoxicated.

He forced himself to remain calm, "I'm not going to have to help you into bed again, am I?"

Dick rolled his eyes, "Oh haha, very funny. You're never going to let that go, are you?" He immediately began taking his shirt off.

Damian sat on Dick's bed, "What are you doing?"

"Um, getting ready for bed?"

"You sleep naked?"

"Sometimes. But you're here, so I'll keep my underwear on." He then began pulling his pants off, "I don't want to make you feel awkward."

Damian scowled, "Right. Because me sleeping next to a grown man in his underwear is normal."

He then paused and began pulling his pants back up, "Sorry, this does seem a little weird. I'll go grab some pajamas to wear."

"It's **fine** Grayson. Since it's you, I'm used to it." He got under the covers, "Now how long are you going to keep me waiting?"

Dick smirked and dropped his pants, "I'm coming." He got under the covers too and he got comfortable.

It made the older male happy that things were slowly starting to feel normal again. It was like the good old days when he was a small boy and Bruce was by his side.

Damian watched the grown man as he slept, _'Such a child. But I guess he deserves a reward every now and then.'_ He pulled the blankets onto Dick so that he was nice and warm.

He closed his green eyes and drifted to sleep, having a dream about his past.

 **. . .**

All his life Damian was not raised the same way as a normal child. He wasn't even born a normal child.

Talia had drugged Bruce into having sex with her and stealing his DNA. With Bruce's DNA combined with hers, she could have the perfect army, the perfect soldier, or in this case, the perfect son.

Damian Wayne.

He was born in a glass incubator, he along with hundreds of other clones. But only Damian passed a 99.9% rate of success. Talia **had** to have him.

Once he was removed from his incubator, he was put into training right away.

The best at studying, fighting, surviving. And even reproduction.

Due to him being born artificially and raised at an alarming rate, parts of his body evolved faster than most children. It didn't take long for the boy to start producing sperm.

Once word got to Talia about his emergence into puberty, Damian was summoned to her chambers for the first time.

He arrived wearing his usual armor and assassin uniform, "Mother?"

Talia sat upon her bed wearing a white bathrobe and had on fresh make-up, "Hello Damian. Please, come in."

Something about that day made him feel uneasy. It was going to change his life forever.

The boy obeyed his mother and entered the room, the door slamming shut behind him. In the room, there were naked concubines. Some were men, some were women. They all wore masks and nothing else.

It wasn't like he wasn't used to seeing naked bodies, but having so many in one room was very suspicious.

He remained stern and looked his mother in the eye, "May I ask why I was summoned Mother?"

Talia smiled and got up from her bed, "That face you have. It's just like your father's." she cupped his face in her hands.

Damian felt fear when he looked at her face. It was filled with arousal and looking down at him like he was food.

"M-Mother?" Her hand rubbed his crotch, making him shudder, "No..!"

She smirked, "You're growing rather fast down here, Beloved. Come, it's time to test it out."

He had never felt so much fear than in that very moment. He had killed many, been thrown in Lazarus Pits, and forced through cruel training sessions, but this one was the worst.

His heart raced fast in his chest and he tried backing away, "Mother, I don't want to.."

She brought a finger to his lips, "Shush now Beloved. When in my bedroom, you call me Talia." She kissed Damian on the mouth and didn't hesitate to tongue him.

Damian muffled groans of discomfort. He could taste her lipstick and it sickened him. The concubines watched in silence, not getting in Talia's way.

She stopped kissing him and he stared back at her in fear, "Damian. Strip. **Now**."

He stood there doing nothing, still not sure what was going on.

Talia scowled when he didn't budge, " **Damian**."

"Y-Yes Talia." He felt disgusted in himself as he removed his uniform.

Talia slid her robe off letting it drop to the floor. Damian averted his eyes as she stood naked in front of him.

She grabbed his chin, "Never show fear Damian. You must always look at me, take it in."

Damian still couldn't forget the first time he saw his mother naked. She was a beauty from her breasts to her hips. It made him feel weird and his mind was still worried about matters of incest.

But it all happened so fast.

He was forced to lie down on the bed while Talia topped him. Her icy fingertips trailed down his body marveling at his growth.

"Mmhhmm, you truly are the perfect boy Damian." She mainly stared at how erect he was, "And your length isn't bad either, but size isn't everything. If you want to produce an heir, you'll need experience."

She didn't trust anyone alone with her perfect boy. If anyone was going to take Damian's virginity, it was going to be her.

The image of Talia riding him never left Damian's mind. He could still remember how no matter how many times he came inside her, she'd make him do it again and again.

He hated his first time so much. It made his skin crawl becoming his Mother's sex slave.

Once she was done with him, Damian was set on a daily sex schedule. Every other day, he would be summoned to Talia's bedroom chambers to practice reproducing.

On days he wasn't mating, she had him wear a chastity belt, for self-control. It was torture going a whole day having sex and then going the next day without it.

Even if he was sick or tired, she'd just make him take a drug to get him erect again. The concubines were always in the room whenever Damian had sex with Talia, or she watched him have sex with them.

She made sure Damian knew how to pleasure men and women, no excuses. Once pleasured, he'd conquer each one, making them submit to his every will.

The training she put him through scarred him for life. He gave his virginity to his mom, and his ass to a male concubine. It hurt like hell, but he had to bear it since she was always watching.

As much as he hated to admit it, the only times he enjoyed having sex was when his Mother did it with him. She had endless amount of stamina that matched his own, meaning he could cum as much as he wanted.

But she was also the scariest one to be with. She would slap him, choke him, and her tight pussy would wring him dry until he cried and fainted.

But what terrified him most was that when she would rape him, she would always be thinking of father.

"Aahh, Beloved, more! Give me an heir!" she moaned as she moved her hips.

Damian was shackled to the bed and couldn't do anything but cum at her whim. Tears filled his green eyes, "Mother, stop! AAhh! Nngh, I c-can't keep up!"

Her hand gripped him tight around the neck, "Silence, nnh, you are to call me Talia, Beloved!" her demon eyes glared down at him as she tightened her grip.

He couldn't breathe, his lungs didn't receive air. He felt dizzy from the pain, "N-.. l-let go, please! Aa..!" he choked out.

"You'll never leave my side again, Beloved. You are **mine** , forever."

"No.. no..!" his eyes clenched tight in fear as he wasn't getting enough oxygen.

 **. . .**

"No.. no.. **NO**!" Damian shot up awake. He was drenched in sweat and his heartbeat echoed rapidly in his ears, "Haaa, haaa, haaa!" his breathing was fast.

Dick touched his hand, "Mmm, Damian?" he looked groggy, "You okay?"

The boy gasped at his voice and looked around the room, _'I'm fine. She's not here anymore. I'm safe here.'_ He felt relieved to see Dick's bedroom for a change, "Yes, I'm fine Grayson."

Dick rubbed his sleepy eyes, "You don't **look** fine. Must've been some nightmare."

Damian stared at a clock, it was still the middle of the night. He felt on his neck. He could still feel her grip on him. Reminding him he was nothing but a sex toy, a replacement for Bruce Wayne.

The acrobat was concerned, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Damian wiped the sweat from his forehead and noticed how drenched his pajamas were, and how tight his pants felt, _'Oh no..'_ he was fully erect in his pants.

Dick sat up, still pretty sleepy, "Do you need to go to the bathroom? You're really soaked."

"I don't need to.. maybe. Yes? I don't know." He covered his crotch, "I've never dealt with this **alone** before." He began wiggling out of his pajama pants.

"Dealt with what?"

Damian sat wearing only his pajama shirt and underwear, " **This**." He showed Dick how hard he was. He was ready to pop out of his boxers.

Dick didn't bat an eye, "Oh that's just morning wood, it happens to all of us." He yawned, "Just grab some lotion and go to the bathroom, I won't judge."

He shoved Dick with his foot, "It's not that **simple** Grayson!"

"Ow! Why? Is this your first time?"

"No!"

His eyebrows furrowed, "Then what's the problem?"

"..the League of Assassins.. It's a long story." Damian glared at Dick, "You **promise** you won't tell?"

Dick sat up, "Sure, you listened to my story, so I'll listen to yours."

"Grayson, I am no child. I'm dirty." He clenched the blankets, "As a member of the League of Assassins, I've trained hard in killing, studying.. and in sex."

"Oh..okay." Dick felt a little nervous now, "Were you forced?"

"At first I was, but let's just leave it at that. I've had sex with many people, but I haven't done it in so long." He blushed, "I thought I finally had control over these wretched urges, but I still ended up like this."

Dick reassured him, "Hey, it's okay Damian. Getting erect is just part of puberty, it's unavoidable. I'm here for you if you need advice."

He turned to the acrobat, "Okay then. Up until now I've only slept with servants and concubines when I get like this..so.." he grimaced, "How do I take care of it.. **by myself**?"

"Oh.. OOOOH!" Dick was wide awake now. He felt a little nervous, but Damian needed to have the talk eventually, "Um you can take care of it yourself..by masturbating."

"What's masturbating?"

"Oh my God.." Dick groaned and reached out to his nightstand. He pulled open a drawer and got out of bottle of lubricant, "It's basically touching yourself."

Damian raised a brow, "I don't get it."

Dick made an O-shape with his hand, "You just touch your.." he gestured to the bulge in Damian's boxers, "you-know-what, and start stroking it until you're not hard anymore."

He handed Damian the bottle of lube, "I see." He noticed that the bottle was half-empty, "I see you've used some yourself Grayson."

He blushed, "Hey I'm still a man too." He also hadn't seen his girlfriend at all since he started being Batman, _'I miss Kory, it gets lonely around the mansion.'_

Damian began stripping his underwear off.

Dick looked away, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why are you doing that in here?!"

"Well I need you to watch me so that I know I'm doing it right." He tugged on Dick's boxers, "You take off yours off too."

"For **what**?!"

"For demonstration. It'll be humiliating if I just do it by myself." He shook the lubricant in a mocking manner, "Especially since **you're** the expert here."

Dick felt irritated, "Fine, whatever." He tossed his underwear to the floor so he and Damian were naked.

Damian wasn't ashamed to be naked himself, he mainly spent his time eyeing Dick's naked body, "I'd say your number one quality is your looks."

"Gee. Thanks." He eyed Damian's erection. It was big and thick compared to the rest of his small body, "Uhh..aren't you 12?"

"Only in years. Why?"

He couldn't look away from its size, "I don't remember being that big when I was 12."

Damian sighed, "I'm my father's clone, Grayson. Parts of my body are more evolved than others. Now focus." He handed Dick the lubricant.

He unscrewed the cap and got his hand nice and soaked, "Okay, get your hand nice and wet first so you don't hurt yourself." He shared some with Damian's hand.

Rather than touch himself, he touched Dick's limp cock, "Why aren't you erect?"

"Whoa!" he swatted Damian's hand away, "What are you touching **me** for?!"

"I'm trying to make you feel good too. That's what I was taught." He glared down at how limp he was, "Why aren't you hard? My concubines were more than happy to help me."

Dick chuckled, "News flash little prince, you're not my type. Don't worry about me, just focus on feeling good yourself."

Damian groaned at how Dick was immune to him. His harem in the League of Assassins would be honored to bed with him. It hurt his pride a little that Dick wasn't interested.

"Hmph, then **you** do it." He boldly spread his legs showing off how big and hard he was, "Touch me, since I don't know how."

Dick blushed a bit when Damian's green eyes glared right at him. That stare always felt like he had a tight hold on Dick's body, "Okay, fine. Just don't get mad at me when you regret it."

His lubed hand gripped Damian's erection and began giving it light strokes. He could feel him throbbing and the heat coming from it.

Damian sighed in relief, "Haaahh..not bad Grayson." His eyes grew half-lidded and he looked sleepy.

The acrobat stroked him faster, "Just let me know if it starts to hurt or you're about to cum." He blushed as he gave Damian a handjob, _'I know I wanted us to bond, but this is just too weird.'_

There were small squishing noises made as Dick's lubed hands stroked and pleasured Damian's cock. The little prince panted and moaned. Sweat dripped from his skin the more Dick touched him.

He rested his forehead on Dick's chest, "Make your grip tighter.."

"But won't that hurt-?"

Damian growled angrily, "I've been in and out of Lazarus Pits Grayson, my body is like steel. Be rougher with it."

"Okay, okay." Dick tightened his hand and stroked him faster.

The little prince gasped out a moan and his voice grew shaky. He swallowed hard and panted against Dick's skin.

The acrobat felt himself get erect as he watched Damian get aroused. The little bird looked down and noticed. He smirked and grabbed it.

"Haaah!" Dick started himself by his own moan, "I said you don't have to..nnhh!"

Damian mimicked Dick's strokes, "Don't resist me Grayson, I know you're feeling it too." He kissed Dick's collar bone.

"Cheeky little brat." He wanted to hurry up and make Damian cum so they could separate. Everything was happening so fast and he was being pulled into Damian's pace.

His thumb scraped against his tip as he stroked it faster. The little bird bit his bottom lip as he grew wetter in Dick's hand. His balls twitched and he enjoyed the feel of the older man's hand.

"Mmnnhh, Grayson!" he trembled as he came.

Dick flinched when he felt Damian's bodily fluid make a mess of his hand and wrist, "There. You're all done." He let go and grabbed a box of tissues.

Damian was forced to let go of him. He groaned and pouted a bit, "You're a stubborn man, you know that?"

He cleaned his hand with the tissue and handed the rest to Damian, "You're the **last** person I want telling me that."

Damian wiped himself down and sneaked peeks at Dick's half-erect cock, "What about you? You didn't finish."

"Well I can't cum if **you're** the one doing it. Clone or not, it still feels wrong."

Damian grabbed Dick's wrist, "I **will** make you cum Grayson." He gave him a hard pull making him fall onto the bed.

He squirmed around and was pinned by Damian, "Get off! What's up with you tonight?!"

Damian's hand was still soaked from the lube. He forced Dick's legs spread and felt around to find Dick's hole, "I've pleasured men before and studied the human body. Don't look down on me."

The instant he felt Damian's fingers enter him he felt scared. He had that dark look in his green eyes. Like a predator capturing his prey.

Dick gasped and flailed, "No! You're taking it too far!"

He ignored and began thrusting his two fingers in and out of his hole. His other hand massaged under Dick's balls making him fully erect.

Damian concentrated blocking out his cries of discomfort, _'It's got to be around here somewhere. I know he has one.'_

"DAMIAN KNOCK IT O-!" his body felt a jolt of pleasure when Damian's finger reached his sweet spot.

He smirked, "Found it." He began moving his fingers faster purposely aiming for Dick's sensitive spot.

"AAahh! W-What! Nnnmmhh!" he groaned, _'What's he doing to me?!'_ Not even Kory had touched him there before. It felt so strange, so new.

He had heard of anal play before in porn, but to be _actually feeling_ it was completely different. It was like Damian was making him his woman.

The more his fingers thrusted in and out the more soaked they became, "I'm guessing you and your girlfriend have never tried this before." He twisted his fingers around more.

Dick's hips bucked and his head tilted back, "HHaaahha!" his cock twitched and dripped about. His walls clenched and unclenched the more Damian teased his insides.

He chuckled under his breath, "I'll make you love it so much, you'll be addicted." He blew onto his hard cock.

"Hhiihh, s-stop!"

"You've really swollen up. Am I turning you on **now** , Grayson?" he smirked and inserted two more fingers.

His hips trembled and his hole quivered as Damian fucked him rapidly with his four fingers. His walls squeezed down hard and his cock was ready to explode.

He clenched hard on the blankets and his chest heaved. His moans grew more erotic and he couldn't move or resist Damian at all. The nerves in his body wouldn't listen to him at all.

His heart pounded fast in his chest as he pleasured Dick, _'Why.. why does tormenting him feel so good? I want to make him mine. He's so vulnerable and easy.'_ He wanted to drive him up a wall until he was screaming his name.

His fingers wiggled and stretched Dick's entrance, "Please st- aaahh! It feels nnnhh weird! I want it to stop!"

"Liar, you've been spreading your legs this whole time." He thrusted his fingers faster making Dick soak the sheets with his pre-cum and sweat, "You're so wet. At least your body's honest."

His toes clenched and his muscles felt weak as he enjoyed the touch of Damian's fingers, _'I'm not enjoying this! I'm not enjoying this!'_ he continued to deny, "Haaahh..haaah.."

"I see how it is. The more I touch you, the more sensitive you get." He licked his lips, "I wonder if my whole hand can fit. Would you like that Grayson?"

He imagined having Damian fist him and clenched up tighter, "Nhhoo! Stop, stop, stop! AAhh! I'll cum!" his nails dug harder into the blankets. His cock flailed and twitched from his fingers.

' _I want to see him cum. I want to see, I want to see, I want to see.'_ His green eyes flickered with something sadistic and evil. He pulled his fingers out and then shoved his whole hand in, "Heh."

Dick's eyes grew wide and rolled to the back of his head as he felt his hole get filled and stretched by Damian's fist. His cock reacted and came hard, shooting out white fluid onto his abs and chest.

"HaaAAAAhhh!" he drooled and panted as he had an orgasm from Damian's small hand.

The little bird was very pleased with himself and pulled out his drenched hand, "You let out quite a lot Grayson. I see you enjoy anal. I'll remember that." He got up from the bed.

Dick shuddered and trembled as he tried calming down from the orgasm. Not even Kory could make him cum that hard, _'What did he just do to me?'_ His hole twitched and felt all sensitive inside, screaming for more.

Tears streamed down his cheeks and he curled up on the bed. He felt disgusted in himself for letting Damian jump him like that. And for enjoying it too.

The little bird could hear Dick sniffling and decided not to get back in bed with him, "Thanks for the demonstration tonight Grayson. I'll never forget it." He exited out the room and decided to spend the night in his own bedroom.

Dick was left alone feeling confused and a slight fear towards what was coming next.

' _He's not done with me, is he?'_ he still couldn't shake the icy glare he felt from Damian's eyes. It was like he couldn't disobey him.

Little did Dick know, this was only the beginning.

 **The Next Day. . .**

Dick and Damian were out as Batman and Robin. Just the usual, busting baddies who were trying to loot the city. Dick flipped around with his usual acrobat skills in the cowl.

He needed something to take his mind off last night, and there was nothing wrong with taking his anger out on bad guys.

But it was hard to fight with Robin teasing him on the intercom, "You haven't made any corny jokes tonight Batman. Still upset about last night?"

He could hear the snicker in Damian's voice, "If you have time to talk Robin, then you have time to fight."

Robin kept his distance and was rounding up civilians to a safe place. He enjoyed getting Dick riled up and seeing his embarrassed expressions.

Once Dick was done tying up the robbers, he left them to Commissioner Gordan. Like usual, he ended the night by signaling Robin to meet him on the roof.

Damian arrived on the grappling hook, "Was that all of them?"

Dick peered down at the city, "Yup. The police have it from here, I think we're done for the night."

"You're in quite a rush to get back home Batman. You have plans tonight or something?"

He rolled his eyes and began signaling the Batmobile. Robin grabbed his wrist to get Dick's attention.

"Stop ignoring me."

Dick shook off his grip, "Then stop bringing up the past!"

"Why are you so upset? You said you'd help me cum last night, and I was just returning the favor."

Batman growled, "You took things WAY too far last night Damian! I said no but you kept going anyway, that's **not** how you treat people!"

Damian had his hands on hips, "For your information, you could've easily pushed me off Grayson, I don't weigh that much. Judging by the way you were spreading your legs, I bet you enjoyed it."

He blushed behind the cowl, "I did not-!"

"I get it, I awakened a new kink in you. I'd be glad to show you more next time."

He got out his grappling gun, "WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK THERE'S A NEXT TIME?!"

Damian got out his grappling gun too, "The Batmobile is still parked on the other side of Gotham, right? I'll race you there."

Batman was tired and wanted to call it a night, "And what would that accomplish?"

Robin smirked, "If I get there first, then we have sex tonight. But if **you** win, I'll leave you alone like you want me to. Seems fair, right?"

Dick could tell the boy was up to something, "No deal. Let's just go home-"

Damian ignored and was already swinging across town, "THANKS FOR THE HEAD START!"

He groaned and swung after him, "Dammit Robin!"

He really couldn't take another night of whatever the hell Damian did to him last night. His butt still felt tingly and strange from his fingers.

But Robin was right, he could've easily have pushed him off, but his body froze. It was something about his touches that made him feel hot all over.

If Damian hadn't stopped last night, he would've easily have submitted to him, _'I can't let him beat me tonight, no matter what.'_ A part of him still feared Damian, he was no child, he was some kind of monster.

It didn't take long until Dick lost sight of Robin. He decided not to worry about it and just move as fast as he could. Worrying would just slow him down.

Dick spotted the batmobile right away and retracted his grappling hook. He flipped in the air and landed softly on the ground.

' _Perfect.'_ He looked around, no Damian, "Guess I should wait on him." He opened the hatch to the batmobile and immediately felt dread.

Damian sat inside all cocky with his arms crossed, "Took you long enough."

He tried to keep calm and got into the driver's seat, "Whatever."

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you tonight, Grayson. Your bed or mine?"

" **Neither**." He began driving, "I never agreed to your bet, Robin."

Damian huffed, "Hmph, sore loser."

"Little perv."

 **Mansion. . .**

The two arrived back at the manor and got out of their costumes. Dick knew Damian wouldn't give up that easily, so he felt unsafe the whole time.

Dick stepped out of the bathroom after showering. Damian was in the middle of eating a cookie that Alfred made.

He toweled off his hair but paused when he caught the boy staring again.

"I mean it Damian, nothing is going to happen tonight."

He smirked at Dick's fear, "I didn't say anything."

He frowned and walked to his bedroom. Damian's eyes watched his ass as he walked away. **No way** was he going to let Dick escape tonight.

After dinner, the lights in the manor turned off and Alfred retired for the night.

"Good night boys, see you in the morning."

Dick nodded, "Night Alf, and thanks for dinner." He'd lose his head if he wasn't around.

The butler smiled, "Anytime sir."

The acrobat yawned and wanted to get to bed. He walked into his bedroom cautiously. He knew Damian was planning something.

He made sure to lock his door, set a trap, and even barricade it. He needed to be in "Batman-mode" if wanted to survive the night.

Once satisfied he decided to get under the covers and finally get some rest. His body ached from all the superhero-ing, not to mention the guilt he felt wearing the cowl.

"Finally, bedtime." He stared at the ceiling and felt the room spinning. He dozed off instantly and let his back relax against the mattress.

 **. . .**

"Aaaahh..!" Dick felt hot and bothered in his sleep.

It felt like his loins were on fire and his nipples were hard. Two grabby hands groped all over his body. He felt wet, like he was being licked.

It was like he was floating on air and something was being sucked out of him. His eyes clenched tight and he cried out.

His skin trembled and he forced himself awake. His room looked normal but when he looked down he noticed something moving under the covers.

His heart raced in fear and he yanked the covers off, "You!"

Damian was between his legs sucking his cock and fingering his ass. Dick's body was soaked in sweat and juice.

His green eyes looked up at Dick as he sucked and then he looked back down to focus on sucking. It was like he was doing nothing wrong.

Dick moaned and tried shoving Damian's head off, "S-Stop sucking, aaahh! Dooonnn't!" he whined and moaned at how great it felt.

Damian's tongue massaged and slurped all over Dick's length. His four fingers stretched and thrusted into Dick's hole.

It felt more intense than last night, "NO! Damiannnhh!" he moaned as he came in the boy's mouth.

Damian gulped it down but continued to move his fingers around, "Mmnhh, about time you woke up."

Dick panted from exhaustion and moaned louder, "I c-came already, aaahh, so knock it ooofff!" his hips trembled and shook.

"But you're even wetter and more sensitive than last time." He thrusted his fingers faster, "You came two times while you were sleeping, so I know you love it."

He groaned as he felt Damian tickle his sweet spot. His body felt exhausted and hot, so he knew Damian had been teasing him all night long.

"H-How did you get innnh here?! I locked the door."

He smirked and his motioned his green eyes to the right, "Your window wasn't."

Dick turned his head to the curtains. The window lock was broken and there was some rope.

"Your room isn't that far from mine Grayson, I don't need a door to get in here." His other hand slowly rubbed up Dick's body and squeezed hard on his pecs and nipple, "Now lay back and let me make you feel good."

He resumed licking and lapping away at Dick's cock. The acrobat felt weak under Damian's touch. He hated to admit it but the boy was very skilled for his age.

But something inside him was reminding him how wrong this was and that he still had a girlfriend waiting for him.

He tried holding back his moans and keeping his mouth shut only letting out small whimpers. But Damian refused to let him off the hook.

His fingers curled around inside forcing Dick to moan, "AAAHH!"

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it. You were screaming and moaning in your sleep this whole time. ..you even said father's name."

He gasped and sucked in some air as he shuddered, _'Bruce?'_

"I don't mind. You're free to cum to whoever you want. But keep in mind it was **my** touch that got you like this." He resumed licking and touching Dick's skin. The bed creaked lightly as he made Dick's body shudder.

' _I have to push him off! I have to make him stop! But it feels so good!_ ' he argued with himself in his head as he tugged on the sheets.

Damian could tell by how Dick's hips bucked rapidly that he liked it and wanted more, so he knew the man was ready for the next step.

"Dammiiaann, c-cumming!"

"Good." He pulled his fingers out before Dick could finish.

His eyes opened up in shock and he took the time to catch his breath, "Haa.. haaa.. w-why?" he weakly lifted his head up.

Damian sat up on the bed revealing that he was naked. In the dark room his green eyes shined like a predator. His tan skin had scratches and scars in the moonlight.

He slowly got on top of the older, "Say you want it."

Dick trembled under his stare and his lips parted but his voice wouldn't come out. He didn't even know what to say.

His body was screaming for release and was practically begging for Damian's touch. But he was also afraid and knew how wrong all of this was.

Damian was rock hard and he purposely rubbed it against Dick's erection, "I want this. More than anything. All you have to do is say yes and I'll pleasure you whenever you want."

Dick stared back into Damian's eyes as if he was stuck in a trance. The closer his face was the more he blushed. He looked so much like Bruce. The stern look, the jawline, and other parts of his face.

His heart raced fast and he finally cracked, "I..want it."

Damian's mouth immediately crashed into his kissing Dick hungrily. He nipped and sucked on Dick's lips and they made out.

Dick wrapped his arms around the boy and allowed himself to be kissed. He missed the touch of another person. Gotham wasn't exactly the most romantic city in the world.

Damian's tongue rubbed against his, earning moans from the other.

The boy broke the kiss, "I was waiting for you Grayson, and I don't think your hand is going to be enough for me this time." He stroked his own cock and rubbed it against Dick's entrance.

He didn't even bother asking for permission. His throbbing member entered the man with force making Dick practically scream out a moan.

He felt each inch of his cock penetrate its way into his ass, _'Dammit he's big!'_ he groaned when he felt Damian's tip squish against his sweet spot.

The boy purred and rubbed against the man, "Aaah, so warm. I haven't had sex in forever, almost forgot how great it felt." He trembled and whimpered at how Dick's insides squeezed around him.

Dick breathed out, "Yeahh.."

It was comforting to know they were in the same boat. Damian began moving his hips wanting to feel Dick's body in and out.

Each thrust felt intense, like a vacuum constantly sucking him back inside. It sent shivers down his spine each time Dick's ass tugged on his cock.

"Fuck..Grayson."

He rocked his hips into the older males more. Dick squeezed hard on him as he moved. His voice amplified more as he moaned from Damian's cock.

' _It's reaching so deep! This is way better than his fingers!'_ his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt his cock repeatedly hit his sweet spot, "NNHH! NNHHMM!" his teeth clenched and his eyes watered.

Damian sucked on and licked Dick's muscles, "Mmhh, I'll take my time stirring you up, so enjoy it as long as you want." He tugged on his nipples as his hips moved faster.

Dick's legs wrapped around his hips not wanting Damian to stop, "Please, more!"

His thumb and index finger tugged and teased his nipples, "Oh so you **can** beg."

The acrobat tugged hard on the pillow behind him as Damian's hips slammed down repeatedly into his ass. His hole greedily clenched around the boy's manhood every time he went in nice and deep.

Damian wanted to make a mess of Dick's ass, "You like it rough?"

"YES! GOD, YES!" He moaned and screamed as he was rocked into the mattress.

Sweat dripped from Damian's body as he moved. They tangled against one another letting their bodies do the talking.

Dick rolled over onto his side while Damian clung to his back. His smaller hands stroked Dick's throbbing cock.

"AAHH! AAHH! D-DON'T TOUCH THERE! AAHH!" He had already came several times, now he was very sensitive in the front.

"But you get tighter every time I touch it." Damian licked Dick's back and continued to stroke him off.

Dick's breathing intensified and his leg spread more to let Damian go deeper. He clawed into the sheets as he felt a big one cumming.

The boy panted and moaned against Dick back as he was basically humping his ass. He became addicted to the feel of Dick's hole, felt better than any other person he ever slept with.

The tip of his cock kept crashing into his sweet spot, spreading shockwaves of pleasures throughout his insides.

"D-DAmiiannn! AAhh! Aaahh!"

His hips picked up the way, "Grayson, I'm cumming!" the creaking of the bed came to a halting stop as he embraced the older male cumming deep inside him.

Dick's body seized and flinched when he squirted on the bed. He shivered from the dry orgasm. Having Damian fill his ass only intensified it.

His body relaxed on the bed, Damian on the other hand was still trembling as his cock was still spilling his seed. Dick's ass was overflowing at this point.

Damian sighed in relief, "Haaa..it's been a while. Didn't realize I was this pent-up."

His voice sounded like a normal kid. Dick felt the guilt settling in, _'Oh God.. what have I done.'_ He just had sex with Bruce Wayne's son. And he knew this wouldn't be the last time.

Damian closed his eyes and rested against Dick's back, "I'm yours Grayson. And from now on, you're mine." He stopped cumming and held Dick's hand, "I don't care if you think of me as a substitute for father."

The guilt made his throat feel bitter, "Damian.." his other hand covered his mouth as he sobbed quietly.

"..I want to be your lover."

That night, Dick and Damian crossed a forbidden line that they should have never crossed. There was no going back.

 **To be Continued. . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Me**

 **A DamiDick Story. Don't like, then don't read!**

 **Warning Chapter 3 Contains: DamiDick, intercourse, and boyxboy.**

It was the afternoon, the day after Dick crossed the line with Damian. He was still shook up about the boy's confession.

Damian wanted to be Dick's **lover** , even going so far as being Bruce's replacement. Damian was used to it by now. But if it meant he could have the man who caught his interest, it was worth it.

Dick on the other hand still had no idea to react to it all. He wanted to make **peace** with Damian, how the heck did he end up as his lover?

Ever since last night Dick had been avoiding the boy. He was the first to wake up, so he left without saying a word. He even went as so far as to have breakfast at a different time.

The older male entered the training room in his gymnastics clothes.

He stretched his arms, _'Thinking about him isn't going to get me anywhere. He's just a kid, he needs his_ _ **father**_ _, not a lover.'_ He sighed and bent down to touch his toes.

He wore tight black pants and a blue tank top. No socks or shoes. Doing flips and being off the ground reminded him of Haly's Circus, it helped take his mind off things.

His hips tingled a bit as he bent down, he could still feel Damian's touch on him. His hot breath against his back, his hole being filled with his cock, and his voice whispering sweet nothings.

Dick hated to admit it, but the boy had skill. It felt amazing. And the fact that he looked so much like Bruce made it more stimulating. The way Damian held him that night made him feel like everything was going to be okay.

Dick's face blushed bright red. He stood up straight and shook his head, _'No, no, no. Never again. Last night I just got swept away into the moment. I just need to keep my distance and focus on being Batman.'_

Dick went over to his gymnasium once he was all warmed up.

He swung from his rings and flung himself half-way across the room grabbing onto a trapeze. Dick smiled brightly as he swung from it with his legs.

' _Finally. This is what I wanted, to be calm and free.'_ He inhaled and began getting ready for his next swing.

"Master Dick?"

He gasped landed sloppily on the balance beam, "Whoa, Alfred?" sweat dripped from his face, he almost had a heart attack.

Alfred apologized, "Terribly sorry Master Dick, are you alright?"

"Yeah, haaa, I was just lost in the moment. Forgot I'm not in the circus anymore."

The butler smiled and had a dish in his hands, "Of course sir, we only came to drop off your lunch since you were nowhere to be found."

' _We?'_ Dick turned his head to see Damian was standing behind Alfred.

He was already dressed in his Robin costume, "Careful Grayson, don't daydream too much. What if you break an arm or a leg, then we won't have a Batman anymore."

He had his arms crossed with his usual Wayne smirk.

Dick found himself blushing and looked away, "You're right. Just had a lot on my mind." He slid off the beam.

Damian smiled innocently, "Like what?"

Dick forced himself to smile, for Alfred's sake, _'You already_ _ **know**_ _what. Little troll.'_

"Master Bruce always had a lot on his mind too when he wore the cowl. I'm sure it'll be the same for you. Hang in there, Master Dick." He placed the tray on the mat, "I'll leave this here when you're ready to eat."

The boy stepped forward, "And **I'll** stay here. I want us to have a sparring match."

Dick wanted to stay as far away from Damian as possible. He gripped the ballet bar on the wall, "Maybe some other time. I want to work-out today."

Damian shrugged and stayed in the room, "I can wait."

' _Of course you can.'_ Dick rolled his eyes.

Alfred bowed his head and left out of the training room.

Damian continued to watch Dick silently from across the room.

Dick straightened himself against the bar and inhaled, then he exhaled and lifted his leg on top of it. He figured as long as he didn't **look** at Damian, then he could calm down. But he thought wrong.

The silence in the room was killing him.

"Um," he closed his eyes as he concentrated, "you can **leave** and do something else Damian. I'll just call you when I'm done."

"It's fine. Like I said, I can keep waiting. Besides," he eyed Dick's legs, "I like seeing how flexible you are."

The acrobat's ears blushed and he could feel Damian's stare on his body again. It was like he was touching his body with his eyes.

Dick brought his knee up to his chest, doing a split against the wall, _'Focus, focus, don't get turned on..'_

Damian could see the outline of Dick's body perfectly from afar, "You have a nicely toned body and you're flexible at the same time. How long have you been training?"

He brought his leg down and began stretching the other one, "As an acrobat, since I was born. As Robin, since I was 10."

"I see." He gripped his chin as he thought seriously, "I wonder how many people you've captivated with this body of yours."

Dick was getting creeped out by his obvious flirting. But it was either talk to the boy or continued to be groped by his eyes.

He trembled as his crotch felt soaked from Damian glaring holes in the back his head. Dick exhaled and brought his leg down. He walked over to his work-out bag to get something to drink.

' _I can't concentrate at all if he's in here.'_ He drunk from his water bottle. He was soaked in sweat and his work-out clothes clung to his damp skin.

Damian approached him, making his heart race, "You finished Grayson?"

"No. My mouth just felt dry." He refused to look the boy in the face.

Damian stood next to him. His eyes never leaving Dick's body. The older male's heartbeat echoed loudly in his head.

He could feel his eyes all over him. Watching how visibly hard his nipples were in his shirt, how soaked his hair was, how aroused he was getting in his gym pants.

' _Please, just go away.'_ Dick felt like he was going to faint. His face felt like it was on fire and his heart just wouldn't calm down.

Damian handed him a towel, "Here. Pennyworth wanted me to give you this."

Dick looked at Damian's hand and took the towel, "Thanks." He toweled his face off and ruffled his hair with it.

Damian still stood there and Dick couldn't take the awkwardness anymore.

"Did you **need** something from me or-?"

Damian cut him off by lunging at him. He tugged Dick down to his level and kissed him on the lips. The older male was forced to look at the boy and grew startled.

He pushed him away, "No-! Damian, we can't just-!"

Damian growled and kissed Dick again, this time he held a good grip on the man. Not letting him go. He bit Dick's lip forcing him to part his lips. His tongue massaged against Dick's as he explored his mouth.

The older male trembled at Damian's kiss and couldn't fight him off at all anymore. He was putty in Damian's hands, and the boy knew it too.

He let out small moans and his ass and cock grew wet with arousal, it was like his body had already become Damian's.

His green hand had already began working its way down Dick's chest. His finger purposely grazed over Dick's hard nipple.

The obvious buds were being clung to by his sweaty shirt and Damian's finger tips made it feel even more arousing. He gave it a small pinch and made Dick whimper in submission.

' _Grayson's turned on, he wants this just as much as I do.'_ Damian had his eyes closed as he forced his kiss onto Dick, but he already had the man's body memorized.

He shoved his hand into Dick's pants and massaged his hard-on, "AAhha!" he broke the kiss with Damian and panted and moaned.

He didn't stop stroking the man, "I knew it. You've been thinking of me, haven't you? How else could you have gotten this wet?" He could hear the squishy noises every time he stroked the older male. His glove felt warm from Dick's juices.

The older male couldn't resist Damian's hand at all. He clung to the boy and his legs trembled. His crotch slowly stained his black pants even more so.

"S-Stop, it's just sweat. NNhh, you're making it worse!"

Damian smirked and pulled his hand out, "If you say so, but still," he showed his drenched hand to Dick, "that's **a lot** of 'sweat' you let out. Your work-out must've been intense."

Dick growled and shoved the boy away, "What is **wrong** with you?"

"I should be asking **you** that. You looked like your mind was elsewhere while you were practicing. Your form was sloppier than usual too."

"I'm **fine**. You're the one's that's been acting strange! All this weird stuff, it has to stop."

"Weird stuff? Care to elaborate?" He smirked and licked his hand.

Dick blushed in disgust, "Look, you **don't** want me as your lover. You barely know me, and I already have a girlfriend. If you're just doing this out of curiosity or a distraction from your dad, then keep me out of it."

Bruce Wayne couldn't love anyone, so Dick knew Damian would be the same way.

Damian merely stared at Dick, "..are you hurt?"

"What?"

"From last night, are you sore anywhere? Is that why you're so cranky today?"

His cheeks reddened, "Wha..no!" he rubbed his fingers through his hair stressfully, "That has nothing to do with this! Are you even **listening** to me?"

"If you're not hurt anywhere then why haven't we been doing anything lately?"

"Doing what?"

"Having sex, holding hands, kissing more often.. We're lovers now, shouldn't we start acting like it?"

' _Is he insane?'_ Dick felt like he was talking to a brick wall, "Damian, you and I are **not** lovers."

"But you accepted my invitation last night. You **said** you wanted it." His green eyes had that scary flare in them again. They stared hard at Dick, forcing him to remember.

The man trembled and felt his ass twitch. He could still remember when Damian penetrated him last night. It was probably the most pleasurable thing he ever felt. Maybe even more than Kory.

"Damian, we were both in the heat of the moment. You broke into my room, and I was just feeling lonely." Dick grabbed Damian's shoulder, "I'm sorry if I sent out the wrong signals, but I can't just-."

He placed a finger on the man's lips, "I know, your heart still belongs to father. I never forgot that. But he's not here right now, your girlfriend's not here right now, and I know you have needs." He stepped forward and embraced the older male.

Dick felt warm as Damian hugged him. He then felt a little fear and arousal. Damian's hands massaged Dick's back and trailed down to his ass. His hands greedily massaged and spread Dick's hole.

The man fought back his urge to moan, "Nnhh!"

Damian used his other hand to grab Dick's hand and place it on his hard cock, "And **I** have needs too."

The older male's mouth watered when he felt on Damian's large thing in his pants. It looked ready to rip out of his black spandex.

Dick quickly withdrew his hand, "You don't know what you're saying, you're just a child!"

Damian glared, "No, I'm a clone."

"That still doesn't change the fact of how young you are."

"It's not like anyone knows. You and I aren't even blood. Aside from trivial age gaps, why won't you take me seriously?" he looked Dick in the eye.

The older male felt trapped again, "It's..it's because you're his son."

"So? What else?" Damian stepped closer to Dick.

He stepped back, "I can't..with you.."

"Why not? Is it my face, my height, my gender?" he trapped him against the wall.

"No, no, no.. you're fine the way you are. I just.."

Damian got closer to his face, "Just what?"

Dick trembled and his face reddened, "I.."

"Yes?"

The older male couldn't talk back, so Damian used this chance to kiss him.

This time Dick kissed him back twirling his tongue against Damian's. He wrapped his arms around the younger male.

Damian's hard-on rubbed against Dick's tights accidently slipping out of his spandex.

Dick gasped and broke the kiss, saliva dribbled down their chins, "Haa.. how are you able to fit that thing in your pants?" he stared down at it.

His cock twitched and was soaked, "Normally it doesn't get like this. But it does become a tight fit whenever **you're** around."

Dick swallowed hard at its size. Damian smirked at how thirsty he looked.

"Since we're both in the mood, how about we~" he began tugging down Dick's pants.

"No. No way." He swatted his hands off his hips.

"Why not? I already locked the door when I came in."

Dick sighed, "Of course you did." He blushed, "The reason I don't want to do it is because once you start you never stop. I say no, and you just ignore it with that crazy stamina of yours."

The boy thought for a second and then stepped back, "Okay Grayson, then give me a blowjob."

"What?!"

"I get to cum and you don't have to worry about me forcing myself on you."

Dick grumbled, _'He's got a fair point.'_ He slid onto his knees, "Fine. No complaining, got it?"

Damian raised his right hand, "Once the hard-on goes away I promise not to bother you."

Dick gripped Damian's hips and began licking the tip. He could taste how excited the boy was. Each time he licked and sucked on the tip it'd twitch.

His mouth suckled more of the tip, massaging it with his tongue.

Damian smirked down at him, "You can take more into your mouth y'know. It's not going to bite."

Dick glared up at him as he sucked on it more.

"Having you mad at me just turns me on even more." He brushed Dick's bangs out of his face, "I want a good look at you while you do it."

His cheeks blushed as he sucked more than half of Damian's length into his mouth. He coated it good with his saliva while his tongue massaged and wrapped around it.

The boy sighed at Dick's tongue massage, "Nnnhh..yes.. a little more."

Dick's body felt hot the more he sucked. His crotch was getting warmer with precum as the more he tasted Damian. His eyes were half-lidded with lust and his head began bobbing faster.

' _It's so big and thick..can't believe all of this was in me.'_ He was starting to enjoy the taste and enjoyed how the tip entered his throat.

Damian petted Dick's head, "Almost there Grayson, nnmmm.." His hips trembled, fighting the urge not fuck Dick's mouth. He knew if he became too assertive, Dick would run away again.

The older male continued to take Damian deep into his throat, "Mmnhh, mmm, mmnn!" he moaned as he wanted to make the boy cum, fast.

"AAHHh!" he cried out and his hips nearly gave out on the spot. He came hard in the back of Dick's throat and began filling his mouth.

He swallowed as best as he could but some overflowed around his lips. He choked a bit and slowly peeled his mouth off of Damian.

He gulped and wiped his lips, "There. Satisfied?"

Damian smirked and was still hard, "Heh, not really."

Dick got off his knees, "Ugh, of course not. Bet you miss your concubines, little prince."

"Not really, they all did fellatio the **exact** same way as each other, it got boring. But **your** technique wasn't bad at all." He patted Dick's arm, "You did surprisingly well for your first time."

"This isn't my first time."

The smirk disappeared, "..what?"

Dick wiped his mouth with his shirt, "This isn't the first time I've given someone a blowjob."

Damian had a possessive look in his eye, "Who was the first?"

"It doesn't matter."

He grabbed Dick's wrist, " **Who** was the first Grayson?"

He faced the boy, "Why do you want to know so badly?! You don't even know him!" he shook his hand off.

Damian hugged Dick tightly, " **I'm not letting go until you tell me**!"

He got startled as the boy yelled at him. He was used to Damian always being angry, like his father, but this was new. He was throwing a tantrum, like a brat.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Damian, it was just a few friends of mine. It was during my titan days and we were all a little bi-curious. I sucked them, and they sucked me. We trusted each other and wanted to give it a try."

"..did you let them put it in you too?"

"Just fingers. One of them used their tongue. But I didn't like it at the time, so we just stopped. We all moved on, got girlfriends, and swore to take it to our graves."

Damian looked up at him, "So I was your first?"

Dick blushed, "I guess. Yeah."

The boy blushed back, "..strip."

"What?"

"Take your clothes off. Right now."

"Why?!"

Damian's erection pressed against Dick's thigh, "Do I really need to say it?"

' _He wants to have sex, now?!'_ his heart raced, "..but I'm all sweaty."

"I like your scent. I've been horny for you since I walked into the room." Damian inhaled Dick's chest, "I want you naked. Right here, right now."

Dick couldn't bring himself to say no. He was still feeling aroused from Damian's stares and the blowjob earlier. He pulled his shirt off and began taking his pants off too.

Damian also complied and stripped himself of his uniform until he was naked as well.

Damian felt on Dick's abs and arms, "You're beautiful every time I see you like this."

Dick blushed, "Stop it."

"I mean it."

The older male trembled and something wet dripped onto the mat. His face blushed red and he tried to hide it but Damian already noticed.

"What is that?"

"Don't look."

He looked anyway. White fluid came from Dick's hole and dripped down his thighs. Damian could tell right away what it was.

"Didn't you shower afterwards?"

He glared, "Of course I did. I thought I got it all out. It's **your** fault for cumming so much in me last night." His ears felt hot.

The boy kissed Dick's chest, "My apologies. Next time I'll help you clean up. But right now I want to put even more inside you."

"Your apology sucks."

He stroked his member, "Since we're both in the mood, let's get comfortable. **I** was on top last time, care to do the honor?"

Dick nodded and shoved Damian onto the mats, "You'd better not get carried away this time."

"We'll see." He chuckled as Dick got on top of him.

His chest pressed against Damian's face as he tried lining his ass up to his cock. He trembled and blushed as more cum from last night spilled out of his hole.

The boy spread Dick's butt, "We should plug that up. I think I have something that'll fit." His tip prodded into his hole.

The acrobat gritted his teeth as he slowly felt Damian slide into him. His mouth and eyes watered with delight.

The boy tapped Dick lightly on the butt, "Hey, **you're** supposed to be on top this time. Am I going to have to do all the work again?"

He huffed and pinned Damian down, "Shut up, I got it." He straightened his back and slowly lowered his hips all the way down.

The boy squirmed and hissed as he was completely sucked into the acrobat, "AAhh!"

Dick trembled as he felt his member poking his sweet spot. His butt felt full with the boy's hard cock inside him. His hole immediately began clenching at the familiar feel.

"Haaa..hhaaahh.. There, you're all in." he lifted his hips himself and began moving.

The boy groaned and moaned as Dick teased him with slow movements. He wasn't allowed to move so he couldn't force the man to go faster.

Dick moved his hips while propping himself on his elbows so he wouldn't crush Damian, "Haaahh, aah, a-am I heavy? Does it hurt anywhere?"

He huffed against Dick's chest, "No. I'm fine, you're perfect Dick."

He clenched and stopped riding Damian, "Mmnh!"

"Ooh!" the boy smirked, "What? You like it when I call you by your first name?"

"Shut up, brat." He groaned and resumed moving his hips faster.

When he called out Dick's first name, he sounded so much like his father. It made the older male tremble.

His hips moved faster, sucking Damian into him repeatedly. His hole didn't want to let go and his moans became more audible.

The boy panted against Dick's chest as he felt how hot and wet and he was. His ass would seize up and wring him dry whenever he touched Dick's deepest part.

His hands began groping Dick's chest, squeezing on his pecs. His nipples were hard and sweaty, like pink fruit. Damian licked his lips and began suckling on his nipple.

"MMnnhh, D-Damian!" Dick moaned and moved his hips more. He hated to admit it but he loved the boy's technique, he always knew where to touch.

Damian's mouth sucked and pulled hard on his nipples the way Dick liked it. His teeth gnawed and tugged as he suckled on the man's nip.

Damian loved how squishy and hard it felt in his mouth and the sweaty taste on his tongue. He stopped sucking one of them and moved onto the other.

The acrobat trembled and cried out more, "Haaahh, haaahh, m-my chest!" he breathed out as his hips couldn't stop moving.

Damian licked his other nipple while his hand tugged and twisted the other, "MMnnh, like that Grayson?"

"Y-Yess.." his eyes became half-lidded and filled with lust he loved how Damian was rough with his nipples, _'Dammit, I can't stop riding him. I hate how skilled he is, he's so arrogant, so annoying, but..but..'_ he had hearts in his eyes, _'I love his cock!'_

Damian felt his throbbing member being strangled by Dick's ass again, his hips moved so fast, dripping sweat and pre-cum onto the mats. His hole wanted it, Damian's semen.

"C-Cumming! Grayson!" he groaned and his hips bucked upward, "HaaAAAHH!" his arms wrapped around Dick's body as he came inside him.

Dick's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came hard on his and Damian's stomachs. His hole quivered as Damian's cock filled his prostate with white fluid.

His hips froze and he couldn't bring himself to move as Damian was still cumming. Some overflowed from his ass.

His skin shuddered as his ass went numb, "How.. aaahh.. I sucked you off e-earlier.. how can you keep letting out so much?"

Damian was drenched in sweat and he panted hard under the acrobat, "Haaahh..haaahh.. Don't know.. Haaahh.. I only get like this w-when its you." He rubbed Dick's back lovingly and kissed his chest, "You okay?"

Dick sighed in relief when he felt Damian's climax come to an end, "I can't move my hips."

"Okay.." he pushed Dick lightly so they'd roll over and he was on top, "Ready? I'm pulling out now."

The acrobat didn't even care anymore, "Yeah.."

Damian moaned and pulled his limp penis out of Dick's ass. His cum poured out of his hole and made a mess of the mats.

Dick rubbed his forehead, "Haaa.. I ended up enjoying that too much.. Uuughh.." he blushed, _'I swore I wouldn't sleep with him again, how the hell did I end up riding him?!'_

Damian kissed Dick on the cheek, "You're my woman Grayson, if you ever find yourself feeling 'lonely' again, I'm around."

Dick sat up and rubbed his cheek, "This won't happen again."

Damian pulled his pants on, "Right, keep telling yourself that." He tossed Dick his clothes, "Shall we go shower together?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I swore I'd help you with the mess." He gestured to the cum still spilling out of Dick, "I put it there, so let me shelter the burden." He offered a hand to Dick.

The acrobat blushed and took the hand, "..fine. But you'd better not try anything."

"No promises." He kissed Dick's hand.

The older male's heart raced, _'Can't believe I'm getting worked up over a child.'_ He couldn't help but be vulnerable around the boy. He was charming and always knew how to get what he wanted out of Dick.

 **. . .**

Half a month had passed since Batman "died," Dick and Damian were bonding more. Dick had his guard up at first and kept denying his feelings for the boy.

Damian was smooth, charming, and made him feel safe. It was as if Bruce Wayne never left.

The more time they spent together, the more Dick found himself falling for and submitting to the boy. They had become lovers.

Damian would romance Dick every time they were alone together. A good morning and good night kiss, watching movies, going on dates, making out whenever Alfred was out, and having sex almost every night.

The main thing that worried Dick now was that he wasn't falling for Damian **just** because he's Bruce's son, but because he saw him as a **man**.

Damian found himself falling for Dick more and more. At first it was just out of curiosity and to tease him, but now he wanted Dick all to himself. No one else mattered.

The two became close because they found in the other what they truly needed, "Love."

The boys had just gotten back from patrol. Gotham was quiet for tonight, so they returned to the manor in one piece.

Dick entered the bathroom and began stripping the cowl off, "Glad the riots and looting have stopped." He yawned, "We can get some rest for a change."

Damian was getting undressed right next to him, "You sound like an old man Grayson, is the cowl too much for you?"

"Watch it, little prince." He wrapped a towel around his waist, "I just want to shower and go to bed."

He opened the door to the bath and immediately felt steam touch his body. The bathtub was full and had rose petals floating in it. The room was dark and had scented candles lit.

"What the..? Alfred sure is full of surprises."

Damian cleared his throat, "Pennyworth may have **ordered** the flowers, but **he's** not the one who set it up."

Dick looked at him, " **You** did this? When'd you find time to-?"

"If you love someone enough, you **make** time." He pushed Dick into the room, "Come. You said you were tired, right?" He closed the bathroom door behind them.

Dick stripped out of his towel and dipped his foot in the water, "Still nice and warm." He relaxed his body into the water until he was neck deep, "Mmmnnhh, wow, I might just sleep in here tonight."

Damian smirked and stripped his towel off too, "You're **welcome**. I thought you and I could relax for a change. Take a break from being Robin and Batman."

"You mean Batman and Robin."

Damian joined him in the tub, "Whatever." He got on top of Dick and nuzzled against his neck, "Mmnn, finally have you all to myself."

Dick chuckled under his breath and rubbed Damian's back, "I haven't even done this with Kory yet, this is nice."

The boy was happy to one up the alien in something, but still felt annoyed, "Don't talk about her. It's just us now."

The older male noticed how possessive Damian was getting, but deep down he was learning to enjoy it. Finally, a lover who was interested in him and only him. Damian was the loyal type, he stood by his partner no matter what.

Dick stretched and relaxed in the tub, "Mmmnnhh, what time should we get out?"

"We just got in."

He closed his eyes and sunk deeper into the water, "I knoooow, but I'm soooo sleepy and this tub feels sooo good." He blew bubbles in the water.

Damian rolled his eyes, "So immature." He kissed Dick's forehead, "Stop messing around Dick, I'll keep you awake."

Dick sat up more in the water and understood the signal. Whenever Damian called him by his first name he wanted to make love.

He let Damian kiss him on the lips and grind against his body. Water splashed and petals clung to their skin. Soap suds floated around the room and spilled onto the floor.

"Mmnnhh.." the kisses were soft and passionate, "You really know how to set the mood."

Damian began kissing down his neck, "I knew you'd love it. Mmn, got a reward for me?"

Dick chuckled and grabbed his and Damian's erections and began stroking them together. Damian sighed in relief as Dick touched him.

The older male kissed Damian's hair and stroked his back lovingly, "No sex tonight, but I'll help you get off."

He wrapped his arms around Dick and panted against his neck, "Haahh, I missed your touch." This was the only time he'd let out cute moans and be submissive.

The older male enjoyed how Damian would only show his weakside in front of him.

His large hand stroked and wrapped tighter around his and Damian's manhood. The boy bit his bottom lip while Dick moaned a bit.

"Haahh, Damian.."

The boy shuddered when he heard Dick's voice, "Idiot. You're supposed to be thinking about father."

Dick kept stroking them both, "Damian, I can't do that anymore."

He looked at the man, "Why not? Am I not enough for you?"

"No, it's not that.."

"Then keep thinking of him when you touch me."

"..but what if I just want to think of you?"

Damian's face blushed, "..that's not how this works." He trembled from Dick's touch. Each stroke made the water splash a bit, "Mmmnhh.."

"Damian, I'm not your mother. I like you for **you**." He looked Damian in his eyes, "I can only think of you now."

The boy's heart raced in his chest as Dick's face only focused on him. This is what he wanted, someone to love and for them to love him back. He never realized how bad he needed it until it happened.

He immediately kissed Dick on the lips, deepening it into a sexual kiss. Dick kissed back and held Damian tight as he stroked him off.

They moaned and sucked against each other's lips. Their bodies got hot in the steamy bathroom, with their voices echoing and rhythmically with the splashes of water.

His thumb rubbed against their tips while he bit Damian's shoulder, "Cumming, Damian!"

The boy choked out a moan and came with Dick. He shuddered and hugged the man tightly.

"D-Dick.. tomorrow.." he panted.

"Yeah?"

"I found a nice restaurant. Will you accompany me for dinner?"

"Like a date?"

Damian looked him in the eyes blushing, "Yes."

Dick smiled back, "I'd love to."

Damian smiled and kissed Dick sweetly on the lips. Their life together was perfect. They shared a bed, went on dates, and were there for each other.

Damian was willing to do anything to protect this perfect world he and Dick created. Anything.

 **. . .**

The following night, it was one of those rare days where Gotham was peaceful. Damian decided it would be the perfect time to go on a date.

They started the day by going out to buy clothes. Since Bruce Wayne was gone, it was up to him and Dick to show up to galas to support the Wayne name.

Dick held a suit up to himself, "Hmmm..I don't know. Should we go with black or navy blue suits?"

"Just get both. You look good in anything."

He smiled, "That's not helping, but thanks."

"Well sure, looks are all you have. You have terrible taste in clothing."

Dick's smile quickly faded away and he put the suit back on the rack.

"What?"

Dick walked away saying nothing.

"What?!"

He left out the store in a huff and Damian ran after him not knowing what he said wrong.

Eventually Damian apologized by buying Dick an ice cream. The older male quickly cheered up and the two continued to walk the streets of Gotham.

The air was getting cold and the lights on stores were beginning to cut on. Dick marveled at all the familiar stores he used to see as a young Robin.

Some buildings were new, some had been torn down, and some brought back happy memories.

Damian walked on his side, "Having fun yet?"

He chuckled, "I was always having fun. Are **you** having fun Damian?"

"I think I am."

"You **think** you are?"

"Well I don't normally have fun. How would I even know?"

Dick thought about it, "Well, if you're having fun then you're happy. You probably hope today doesn't end, or something like that." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know how to describe it."

Damian stopped walking, "Well, why don't we sit down and talk about it." He pointed up at a glowing sign.

Dick looked up at the fancy restaurant, "Oh I remember this place. This is one of those fancy places Bruce would go to. The food's good, but it's so expensive and you need a reservation."

"I took care of all that."

He looked at the boy, "..what?"

Damian held up his gold card, "I already set up a reservation tonight. For our date." He grabbed Dick's hand, "Let's go."

The older man was stunned when Damian dragged him into the restaurant. Dick was instantly blinded by golden lights and diamond chandeliers.

He marveled at all the people entering and leaving the place with sparkling dresses and pressed suits. He felt a little out of place since he and Damian wore street clothes.

Damian was in the middle of signing them in, so Dick tapped his shoulder, "Um, are you sure it's okay for us to enter in dressed like this."

"Well I wanted us to have matching suits but **someone** left the clothing store throwing a tantrum."

Dick groaned, " **You** were the one who said I had nothing but my looks."

The two followed a waiter who guided them to their table. The two sat down and began reading their menus.

Damian put his down first, "..about earlier, I was only complimenting you."

"Well it didn't **feel** like it." Dick flipped through his menu without meeting his gaze, "You made it seem like I was some bimbo."

"I was just stating **why** I fell for you in the first place. You're a handsome man Grayson, beautiful even."

Dick blushed, "..so you only like me for my looks?"

"Yes. I only like you for your looks."

He immediately put his menu down in disgust, "Ugh, you know you really-!"

Damian smirked and placed his hand on top of Dick's, "But I **love** you for your innocence, your idiocy, your sense of justice, and your skills in bed. I find myself falling for you every day, Dick."

He blushed and felt defeated, "You're really slick you know that, right?"

"It's called Wayne charm, and I don't just use it on anybody."

The two ordered their food and began dining. Damian paid for everything and let Dick have whatever he wanted.

The older male felt romanced and fell for the boy's charm. Normally when he went on dates **he'd** pay for everything. It was nice happening the other way around.

After dinner the two decided to go for a walk and enjoy the night air.

Dick exhaled and watched his own breath, "Maybe we should've called Alfie with the limo." After a full stomach he was starting to feel sleepy.

"I could drive you back."

He snickered, "I know you could Damian, but-."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm still a kid." He sounded angry, "You don't have to keep reminding me."

Dick looked down at the smaller boy next to him. He really was trying his best to be Dick's lover. Aside from sex, Dick never really gave him anything back.

He offered his hand, "It's fine. I just want to keep walking with you. Kid or not."

"Really?" he held Dick's hand.

"Really." He held his smaller hand tight and they continued walking up the streets of Gotham.

Damian smiled to himself as he enjoyed the warmth of Dick's hand.

The lights shined bright from cars, signs, and other parts of the city. People were either walking home or closing up shops.

Being the birds that they were, Dick and Damian decided to end the night by relaxing on a roof. Damian found some ladders and fire escapes they could use to get to the top.

Wind blew through Dick's hair once they reached the rooftop, "Wow."

They could see the top parts of Gotham and all the stars in the sky. Dick found a good spot and lied on his back to watch the stars.

The roof felt like home. It felt right.

Damian lied next to Dick and stared up the sky too, "It **does** look nice."

He breathed out a chuckle, "Of course it does, didn't you see the stars when you were with those monks?"

"I spent most days meditating, training, and scrubbing floors. So the sky was the last thing that was on my mind."

"Sounds tough."

"It's whatever, all that matters is that I'm here now." He held Dick's hand, "With you."

Dick turned his head to face the boy. His green eyes glowed in the night staring back at Dick. His cheeks began to burn red and his heart pounded happily in his chest.

Damian sat up and got on top of Dick, he kissed the older male's lips and deepened the kiss. His lips felt soft and warm against Dick's.

His tongue was hot and massaged against his own. He let out small moans and stroked the side of Damian's face.

The boy broke the kiss and marveled down at the gorgeous man below him. His heart felt ready to explode in his chest, he was becoming attracted to Dick more and more.

The older man felt entranced by Damian's eyes and mature features. His eyes reflected Dick and only Dick and he wanted him to kiss him again.

His thoughts slipped out, "I love you, Damian."

His face burned bright red at Dick's confession, "Wha..?" his heart throbbed more and he could hear nothing but his heart beat.

Dick's lips moved again but he couldn't hear it. He knew he was saying he loved him, but it made Damian more shocked since he actually **meant** it.

The boy pressed his lips against Dick's again, "I love you.. I love you Dick." He smooched and moaned against the acrobat.

His hand began going under Dick's shirt and rubbing his abs, "Whoa!" he gasped and peeled Damian's hand off, "No, not now."

The boy felt confused, "Why are you stopping me?"

"We don't need to have sex **every** time we meet Damian."

He looked sad, "But didn't you enjoy the date?"

" **Of course** I did. It was nice and I haven't felt this peaceful in a long time." He stroked Damian's face lovingly, "So let's keep it that way tonight. I just want your company, okay?"

The boy huffed and calmed down. He lied on Dick's side and nuzzled against his neck, "You're so strange Grayson."

He stroked the boy's head and kissed his forehead, "You still like it right?"

He smiled and nodded, "..yes."

"Good." He relaxed under the boy, "Keep me warm tonight. Then we'll head home." He still felt sleepy after eating so much

Damian closed his eyes and took a small nap with his lover.

Dick on the other hand felt a little guilt after confessing like that. He just told Damian he loved him, words he could never take back.

But he didn't want to worry about that, right now he just wanted to rest and be happy for once. He deserved it, right?

 **. . .**

A week had passed and Dick and Damian were still close as ever. They patrolled together, slept together, and did everything together.

Dick was on the bat-computer filling in information that Bruce left blank. Since the bat was gone it was up to him to keep things updated.

Alfred walked up to him with a platter of sandwiches, "Dinner time Master Dick."

Damian stood next to the butler, "I finished patrol, Grayson. There was a mugging and a robbery, nothing major."

Dick kept typing at the computer, "Thanks, both of you. You can just leave the sandwiches here Alf, I'll eat later."

"Alright sir, make sir you eat properly. Just because you're Batman doesn't mean you have to **starve** yourself like him too."

He smiled and nodded. Alfred put the platter on the computer desk and retired for the night. Meanwhile Damian stayed standing by Dick's side.

He marveled at all the information Dick had gathered, "How long have you been at this?"

"Few hours give or take."

"Do you plan on going anywhere today?"

"Hah, I doubt it."

Damian put his hand on the computer chair, "Dick."

The acrobat's fingers stopped moving. He understood Damian's signal.

He let Damian swivel his chair around until he was facing him. Dick's cheeks were blushing a bit at his forwardness.

The boy held Dick's face and began kissing his lips without hesitation. He wrapped his arms around Damian and sucked on his lips.

The two made out loudly, moaning and biting at the other's mouth. Damian snickered as they made out.

"You're rather feisty tonight, beloved."

"Mmmn, shut up, I've been busy, okay?" he pulled Damian into another long kiss.

He rested his knee between Dick's legs so he could be held by the man. His hand trailed down Dick's chest and tried tugging his shirt off.

He chuckled, "Now who's the feisty one?"

Damian ended the kiss and breathed heavily, "We haven't done it in a while."

"We did it this morning."

He blushed, "So I'm the only one who wants to do it again?"

Dick held Damian's hand, "Of course not." He used his other hand to shut the computer down, "I've done enough work today."

He pulled Dick out of his seat, "To the bedroom?"

The acrobat smiled and let Damian lead him upstairs, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Once inside the dark bedroom they helped each other strip out of their clothes. He pulled Dick's shirt off first and began kissing his muscles while Dick took his Robin cape off.

More clothes were ripped off and thrown anywhere as the two got into bed. Dick was completely naked while he was helping Damian out of his pants.

The boy had already kicked his green boots off so Dick just peeled his pants right off freeing his hard cock. Dick still couldn't get over how big Damian was down there.

Once the two were naked Damian had Dick lay on his stomach.

"Did you make sure to-?"

"Yeah I bought more." He grabbed a new bottle of lube from the nightstand and popped it open, "We've been going through this stuff fast." He poured the lube all over Dick's ass.

He trembled at how wet it was, "Because a certain **someone** keeps using too much. Let me put it on myself, it's **my** ass after all."

Damian smirked and rubbed his cock between his cheeks, "Where's the fun in that?" he squeezed on Dick's rear and kissed his back, "Last I checked this was mine now."

Dick smirked against the bed sheets, "Such a little prince."

The acrobat sighed and let Damian's fingers mix with the lube and get him nice and loosened up. He sighed and relaxed against the bed as his hole was being pleasured.

He was starting to like anal and ended up giving Damian whatever he wanted. He was his lover after all, and it was bothering him less and less.

He breathed slowly and shuddered when the boy pulled his fingers out. He was ready. The acrobat could already feel Damian's tip entering him.

Each inch stretched out his hole slowly until he was balls deep inside him, "Mmnnh! Dick!" he moaned and squeezed onto the man's hips.

Dick huffed and hugged onto a pillow, "Haaa..start moving, I want it."

The boy nodded and began moving his hips. His thrusts had a steady rhythm slapping against Dick's ass repeatedly. His cock felt around missing the feel of his insides.

If it were up to Damian they'd never leave the bedroom, but he knew Batman and Robin were still needed and his urges had to be kept on a leash, for now.

He breathed erotically, tilted his head back as he buried himself into the acrobat. Not even his mother or his old concubines could measure up to the pleasure Dick gave him.

The man felt the same, he gripped hard on the pillow and moaned out honestly, "Harder, aaahh, give it to me!"

He wanted to make Dick feel as good as he made him. The fact that he wanted him so badly and loved him made Damian never want to let him go.

He repositioned his hips and began thrusting towards Dick's favorite spot. Every time he reached the end up of Dick's prostate, his hole would squeeze hard on his cock.

"AAhh, Diick, use your ass more." He moved faster making the bed creak. He panted and moaned against his muscular back, "I love i-it!"

The older male sweated and his hole twitched the more Damian touched him. He still hated to admit it but the boy was skilled.

He always knew how to make Dick wet and horny just for him. Not even Kory could get him this in the mood. Yet here he was soaked to his thighs over a kid.

His insides were already shaped by Damian's cock, there's no way he could forget the boy now.

The acrobat moaned loudly and his hard nipples rubbed against the bed. His moans grew high pitch whenever Damian thrusted all the way into him.

"OHH! OAAHH! D-DAMIIIANNHH!" His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his cock released itself onto the sheets. His toes and hole clenched.

Damian smirked as he made the older male cum, "You came pretty hard Dick, and to think you used to dislike this. Now you're so sensitive." He pulled out, his hard cock still soaked in his juices.

The exhausted acrobat rolled over onto his back, "Haa.. haahh.. it's your fault. Haahh, you always want to do it morning and night." He breathed heavily as his chest heaved.

Damian got between Dick's legs and rubbed his tip against his hole, "But you don't dislike it, right?"

The older male blushed, "I guess.."

He pulled his tip away, "You guess?"

Dick whimpered in annoyance. His body clearly was in the mood for one more round and so was Damian's, but the boy wanted to tease him into submission.

His nipples were hard and his body was soaked in sweat and cum. His hole felt hot and his limp cock was already trying to get erect again. Meanwhile Damian was right between his legs rock hard with a triumphant smirk.

"Grrr..fine, I like it, okay?" he spread his hole, "Now hurry up!"

Damian smirked in satisfaction. He rubbed his cock against his entrance, "I'll deal with that mouth of yours later." He thrusted back in.

"HAAAAHH!" his back arched off the bed once Damian was back inside. He wrapped his arms and legs around the boy as he moved mercilessly into his hole.

The bed rocked and creaked underneath the two. The boy huffed and moaned against Dick's chest as he thrusted. He wanted to make the man scream and beg.

"I'm, mmnh, surprised you don't beg me to, mmm, fuck you more often Dick." He sucked on his nipple, "My concubines did all the time."

"Y-YEAH RIGHT! AHH! I'M N-NOT LIKE THEM!"

"Yes, they certainly weren't as mouthy as you are. MMnh, but that's what makes you so attractive." He moved his hips more towards Dick's sweet spot, "I'd get bored with you if you were easy."

He gripped the man's thighs and began aggressively fucking his way into his prostate. Dick's body trembled and rocked along with the thrusts.

His face looked erotic as Damian fucked his ass that night. His eyes were dizzy and his hair was a mess. His face was red and soaked in sweat. His erection twitched about and was on the verge of cumming again without being touched.

Damian looked down at him with closed eyes as his face was relaxed and lost in pleasure. His spiky hair was becoming damp with sweat. His body felt hot the more he went in and out of the acrobat.

"Dick.. aahh.. I love you, okay? I love you so much!" he moaned as he was close.

The acrobat's trembling hand gripped Damian's, "I L-LOVE, AAHH, YOU TOO! LOVE AAAAHH!" His hips bucked a bit as he couldn't handle his prostate being fucked.

The tip kept kissing his sweet spot sending tingles throughout his body. His hole was soaked and kept strangling Damian's cock.

"DAMIIIANNHH!" He moaned out his name loudly as he was having an orgasm. His cock squirted onto his abs and Damian's stomach.

The boy groaned and came deep inside the acrobat. He didn't have the strength to pull out as he shuddered. He kept spilling his seed into the man until there was none left.

He breathed heavily with exhaustion and quickly felt dizzy. He slipped out of the older male once he was limp and lied next to him in exhaustion.

Dick huffed and wiped the sweat from his forehead as Damian's seed spilled out of him.

"Maybe.. haaahh.. I should start making.. haaa.. you wear condoms." He felt sticky and Damian always let out so much.

"Those don't help." He nuzzled against Dick's shoulder, "They'll just end up popping."

He turned his head, "How do you kn-?"

"Trust me, I know." He sighed and kissed Dick's skin, "I don't want to talk about it."

He exhaled, "..you don't have to."

The two used the moment to catch their breath and rest their bodies until they could move again.

 **. . .**

That night Damian was spooned by Dick in bed, "Grayson?"

"Hmmnn?" he was close to falling asleep.

"After sex, why do you sleep next to me when we finish? Don't you want to sleep in your own bed?"

He chuckled against Damian's hair, "You're asking that **now**? I always do this." He loosened his grip on Damian, "Do you hate it? Am I too clingy?"

"No, I just wanted to know why."

Dick opened his eyes and looked around the room, "Hmm.. well sometimes I'm a big spoon or a little spoon."

Damian scrunched up his face, " **What**?"

"It's an expression. It means I like to cuddle afterwards. Sometimes I want to be held, other times I want to hold the person I'm with. What about you?"

"I never thought about it. Once I was done having sex with Mother or my concubines, I'd leave to go train. Or Mother would leave to go on a mission." He rubbed Dick's arms, "I felt nauseous touching them or even **looking** at them afterwards. Do you feel gross after having sex with me?"

Dick smiled, "..there are times where I feel guilty, but you're definitely not gross. Do you think **I'm** gross?"

Damian rolled over so he could face Dick, "Of course not." His tired green eyes looked at the gorgeous man lovingly, "I want to be held by you."

Dick chuckled under his breath and held Damian close. Most of the time he seemed like a grown man, but at rare moments only in front of Dick, he wanted to be coddled like a child.

Damian nuzzled against Dick enjoying his naked body and warmth, "I'm glad I fell in love with you Dick."

The older male kissed his forehead, "Good night, Damian."

The boy went to sleep that night with happiness in his heart. He built a good life with Dick and hoped things would stay that way.

But sadly, all good things come to an end.

 **The Next Morning. . .**

Dick and Damian had gotten freshened up as soon as they woke up. Damian made sure they woke up before Alfred so he wouldn't catch onto their little relationship.

They showered together but left the bathroom at separate times.

Damian left out first and was in his room getting dressed. Once he had his usual black turtleneck on, he waited outside of Dick's bedroom.

He opened up his tablet and got out a map showing nearby restaurants.

Dick came out the door, "Good morning."

"Morning Dick."

He leaned down and gave Damian a quick peck on the lips and the two began holding hands.

The two began making their way downstairs, "Since Pennyworth made breakfast, I was thinking we could go out for lunch later."

He smiled at the boy, "Oh yeah, another date then?"

He smirked, "Yes I know, I spoil you rotten. But there's a new restaurant that opened up and I think you'll like it." He held Dick's hand, "Feel like going before patrol?"

"Sure."

They entered the kitchen where they saw Alfred.

He wasn't his usual self and had a look of grief and sadness, "Good morning, Master Dick..Master Damian."

"What's wrong Alfie?"

"Did something bad happen Pennyworth?"

"Quite the opposite, young sirs." He looked them both in their eyes, "Batwoman contacted me last night."

The acrobat grinned, "That's great news, what's she up to lately?"

"She found Batman." The old man looked stern, "Bruce Wayne is alive."

Dick's face quickly lost color and he stared in disbelief, "..what?"

Damian nodded, "I knew he was out there somewhere, this is great. Wherever he is, we'll bring him back, right D-?" he looked at the older male.

He looked tired, sad, shocked, so many emotions. His grip on Damian's hand loosened making the other let go. He felt pain in his chest that Dick wasn't holding his hand anymore.

Dick blankly stared into space, "Bruce.. is alive?"

The boy was ignored by the older male, "Grayson?"

As the kitchen grew silent, Damian knew the happy world he built with Dick was about to be shattered by reality.

 **To be Continued. . .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Me**

 **A DamiDick Story. Don't like, then don't read!**

 **Warning Chapter 4 Contains: DamiDick, rape, cheating (NTR), and boyxboy.**

It was all a lot to take in. Bruce Wayne was alive.

But that was the last thing on Dick's mind. What had scared him most was that he had stopped thinking about him. Bruce stepping back into his life was like being woken up from a daydream and back into reality known as Gotham.

And Gotham wasn't Dick's city. Bludhaven was. And Starfire was waiting for him.

Bruce had been back for weeks and Dick hadn't worn the cowl since. He also didn't approach Damian at all, feeling awkward and guilty.

The acrobat knew it was time to get back to Blud. He was almost done packing his bags until there was a knock at his door.

Damian entered on his own, "Grayson."

He had his back to him, "I'm kind of busy Damian." Dick folded up his shirts and put it in his luggage.

The boy frowned, "Why are you rushing to leave? You **can** stay a little longer."

"I've stayed long enough. I need to go home."

Damian tried to reach out and touch him, but Dick walked away to grab detective books off his desk.

The boy balled his fist in frustration, "Grayson, you don't **need** to go anywhere! Father hasn't said anything!"

"It's not up to **him** to decide where I want to be."

"So you're telling me you **don't** want to be here anymore?"

Dick dumped his belongings in his bag and zipped it up. He hurriedly put on his jacket and grabbed his car keys.

"I am talking to you! Grayson!"

The acrobat walked past him without saying anything heading out the bedroom door.

Damian followed after him, "Grayson! Grayson! Listen to me! Grayson!"

Dick was at the exit of the mansion.

The boy tugged hard on him and yelled, " **DICK**!"

The acrobat was forced to turn around. Damian stood on his toes and kissed him on the lips. The older male resisted the urge to kiss back.

He grabbed Damian by his shoulders and pushed him off, "I can't- **We** can't!" he looked painfully into Damian's sad green eyes, "Look, I'm sorry. I just.. we can't do this anymore."

"You weren't feeling this way before! **You said you loved me**!"

"I know what I said, but I **shouldn't** have said it!" Dick blurted out, "I'm not **right** for you Damian."

Damian felt his heart breaking and an odd buzzing in his head. He gripped the man's hands, "Yes you ARE Dick! If this is about father, then-!"

"This **isn't** about your dad. This is about **me**." He let go of him, "Good-bye Damian."

He stared in disbelief as Dick walked out the door. It played over and over again in his head as Dick's footsteps became nothing.

Damian felt a lot of pain in his chest and his heartbeat was all he could hear. Finally, he breathed normally and his green eyes stared at the door calmly.

"No matter what Grayson, I still love you." He glared, " **And. You. Love. Me.** "

 **. . .**

Ever since Dick left the mansion, he never came back. It had been months since he and Damian saw each other.

The boy went on a rampage ever since Dick broke his heart. He would sneak out of the mansion, disobey Batman's orders, and spend majority of his time taking his anger out on thugs, or locking himself in his room.

The pain in his heart motivated him to keep hating the world and maybe, just maybe, bring him back to his beloved.

During the attack of Trigon's servants possessing villains, Damian worked alongside the Justice League and crashed Batman's ship into a portal.

Bruce finally admitted he couldn't change Damian nor get him to stop misbehaving. He figured some time away from the batcave would do him some good.

Sadly, that involved calling upon the Teen Titans and of course, Dick Grayson.

Bruce and Robin stood outside the mansion waiting with Damian's luggage.

"This is highly unnecessary father."

"Not another word young man."

Damian mumbled, "How can you be mad over **one** Batplane, you have **several** others."

Nightwing pulled up in his car. He smiled a nod at Bruce. Bruce merely nodded back and walked back into the mansion.

Robin threw his stuff in the back and got in the passenger seat.

Nightwing drove off once he was buckled in.

Damian looked out the window as they drove, "..I could've driven myself."

He chuckled, "Are you kidding me? Bruce told me all about the incident, you're lucky to be anywhere **near** a steering wheel after the stunt you pulled."

He groaned, "Hmph, so **this** is my punishment? Entertaining a bunch of school children?"

"Not children. **Teenagers**. You could stand to hang out with more people your age, okay?"

"Ugh.."

They continued to drive up the road in silence. There were no other cars and not much to look at. Dick began wishing he had one of his friends teleport or fly them there. He also had a guilty feeling in his gut every time he looked at the boy.

He forced a smile and tried to talk more, "..ssssoo, what was it like working with the Justice League?"

"They were below average. I could easily defeat those weaklings."

"Really? Don't you think its that attitude that got you here in the first place?"

"..well who do you think is the reason I **have** this attitude?"

"Look I know Bruce is hard on you, but that's only because he-."

Damian raised his voice, " **THIS ISN'T ABOUT FATHER**!"

Dick got a little startled and kept his mouth shut.

"You **KNOW** why Grayson.." he finally looked at the man, "Or are you going to run away from that too?"

Dick sighed as he drove up the road, he knew he couldn't force a smile anymore, "Look, Damian, just forget about me and everything that happened. You'll love the Teen Titans and there will be people closer to your age."

"..I hear that **girlfriend** of yours is there too."

It sounded like a threat.

He smiled nervously, "Well, yeah, Starfire's sweet, strong, and a great leader. I'm sure you two will hit it off."

"..does she know?"

"Know what?"

"About us.." he placed a hand on Dick's thigh, "About the things we did behind her back."

The acrobat felt an awkward chill up his spine. It was like Damian was probing him for information, trying to find any signs of weakness.

He stayed firm, "There **is** no us, Damian."

"Judging by the way your sounding, she doesn't know..does she?" he smirked and felt on Dick's thigh, admiring how tight and plump it was wrapped up in his Nightwing pants.

The acrobat swallowed hard and tried not to crash the car, "Damian, your hand.."

"I've been wondering, compared to me and the princess, who pleasures you better?" His voice was evil and seductive.

His hand slowly rubbed and slid closer to Dick's crotch. The acrobat sweated nervously as he continued to drive, unable to remove Damian's hand.

He whispered into Dick's ear, "You always looked starved to be touched by me during sex. Constantly arousing me with those cute moans of yours-."

Dick slowed the car down, "We're pulling up now."

The boy frowned and sat in his seat, "Hmph.."

He then marveled at the giant T-shaped tower and the car finally came to a stop. Starfire, along with three other teens were waiting outside the building.

Dick smiled at Damian's shocked expression, "Try not to behead anyone."

The hood opened up and the two birds exited the car. Damian was greeted by Raven, Beast Boy, and Blue Beetle. He didn't bother speaking to any of them.

He felt they were inferior, besides his eyes were on a much bigger threat.

Nightwing was lovestruck while shaking hands with Starfire, "Hey Starfire, you're looking good."

The tall redhead smiled, "Nightwing, you are as well."

The two blushed at one another as they had a moment. It was like they were in their own little world.

Damian watched in hatred and disgust, _'Just a few months ago he used to look at_ _ **me**_ _that way.'_

He eyed the alien. Starfire had hot orange skin, long flowing red hair, glowing green eyes, a tight and toned bod, and the perfect sexy purple armor to pull it all together.

She was more than just a triple threat, she was completely Dick's type. He was aware Dick had a thing for redheads, plus they had chemistry. Robin balled his fists in anger and felt powerless against her.

Starfire noticed his stare and smiled, "Hello Robin, welcome to the Teen Titans. Nightwing's told me so much about you."

Damian scowled at her, "..I'll go unpack my stuff." He shoved past the team and went into the tower.

It was going to be hard to break them up, but that didn't stop Damian from hatching a plan.

When Damian was alone in the tower, it didn't take him long to get into the Titan's technology, including Starfire's laptop.

He looked out the window to see if they were coming inside. The three titans were already coming into the tower while Starfire and Nightwing kept talking outside.

Damian gritted his teeth as he watched them flirt, _'He belongs with_ _ **me**_ _.'_

He looked through Starfire's data and was able to find Dick's address in Bludhaven along with all of his contact information.

 **. . .**

1 month had passed since Damian joined the Titans. An alarm went off summoning them to Jump City to stop a monster.

The automatic doors opened and Dick Grayson stood there in civilian clothes. He had a bouquet of flowers and smiled, "Hey Kory, ready for our date?"

Starfire gave him a confused look, "What date?"

He handed her the flowers, "You emailed me that you wanted to meet up for lunch."

She smiled and smelled the flowers, "Dick, I'm flattered, but as much as I'd love to go with you, the city needs us."

Raven, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, and Robin all appeared behind her. Damian was still wearing his civilian clothes and carried a sword.

Dick looked over at him and could tell what was going on.

"Maybe there was a mix-up." He smiled at Starfire, "Can we still meet for dinner tonight? My treat?"

She put the flowers away and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Sounds lovely."

Beast Boy smirked, "Get a room you two."

Raven raised a brow at Dick, "You going to suit up and help us cowboy?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "No, I'll just stay here and update a few things. You guys will be fine without me."

Damian chimed in, "And I'll stay here to help out."

He frowned at the boy, _'We are_ _ **so**_ _talking later.'_

The Teen Titans left the tower and flew to the city. Dick went to the computer room and began filling in new information he acquired in Bludhaven.

He typed in the computer chair while munching on leftover pizza. Damian came in the room and knocked on the wall.

"Free to talk now?"

Dick stopped typing but kept his back to Damian, "..why did you call me here?"

He walked up to the acrobat, "It's good to see you again Grayson. I missed you."

He turned around in his chair, "Don't change the subject, why did you contact me as Kory?"

"Well, you barely come by here and you've been ignoring my text messages."

"I've just been busy."

Damian looked through his cell phone, "Oh really? Well you had time to call Starfire, react to Beast Boy's videos, FaceTime Beetle, and even email Raven." His voice grew angrier as he went on.

Dick rubbed between his eyebrows, "Ugh, you've been stalking me?! What is **wrong** with you? You're becoming like Bruce."

His green eyes flickered, "Isn't that why you were attracted to me in the first place?"

Dick stared back with angry blue eyes. He couldn't even rebuttal, even when he was small he was a sucker for Wayne charm.

The boy stepped closer, "Don't you miss the way things used to be between us? I love you Grayson, and I know you feel the same way." He felt on the side of Dick's face.

The acrobat held Damian's hand and blushed a bit. He calmly removed his hand from his face, "Damian, of course I still love you..just not the way you want me to."

" **Yes, you do!** We wouldn't have done all those things together if our feelings weren't mutual."

"I was _lonely_.." Dick admitted, "It was wrong of me to give into those emotions. When you and I got together, we were comforting each other because we thought Bruce was dead. But he's back now and we came back to our senses."

Damian stared at him coldly, "..is that why you thought I stayed with you? I wasn't with you because I missed my father, I was with you because I fell in **love** with you. And you felt the same way, Dick." He cupped Dick's face.

As their lips got closer the acrobat felt fear and shoved Damian away, "I **CAN'T**!"

The boy fumbled and felt his heart break a little, "Why? Why do you keep pushing me away like this?" he looked down in the floor in anger.

Dick rubbed his arm and kept his distance from the boy, "I already told you I can't do that stuff with you anymore Damian. I have a girlfriend and-."

Damian went through his phone, "I see. So you just need a **reason** to be with me." He showed Dick his phone, "Is **this** good enough?"

His blue eyes went wide and he broke out in a sweat. Damian had recorded them having sex in his bedroom.

The video was audible and shot from different angles. His moans echoed in the computer room making Dick nervous and his heart pound.

His eyes nervously shifted to Damian. He held the phone with an angry expression.

"I shouldn't have to explain what I want next Grayson." He tilted his head and his eyes showed pure insanity, "Come to my room **now** and I won't show this to Starfire."

Dick swallowed hard. Damian had all the power now, with all the pieces in his hands. He could have whatever he wanted from the acrobat.

He sighed and calmly asked, "What do you want me to do?"

 **Damian's bedroom. . .**

Dick lied on Damian's bed and submitted to whatever the boy wanted. They made out sexually with Damian on top.

He feverishly kissed the man, barely letting him breathe. He hadn't tasted Dick in so long, he missed the taste of his saliva and soft lips.

"Dick..Mmpphh…nnh Dick!" he moaned his first name and massaged his chest.

His tongue massaged his repeatedly. The acrobat couldn't help but get aroused. He couldn't resist Damian's touches.

The boy broke the kiss and began licking Dick's ear, "Mmmnhh.." his hand slid under Dick's shirt and felt on his muscles and nipples.

They were hard and Dick was pitching a tent in his pants, "Isn't this enough Damian?"

The boy chuckled, "Of course it isn't. Are you getting scared Grayson?" he sat up on the man and marveled at his erotic body.

Dick refused to look Damian in the eyes. His face was red and his lips were soaked and swollen from making out.

"I'm glad your body hasn't forgotten me." His hand trailed down Dick's abs, "It appears I can no longer control myself Grayson. Take off your clothes."

"..Kory and the others will be back soon Damian."

His expression scowled when he mentioned her name, "Either you take off your clothes Dick, or I'll rip them off for you."

Dick sighed and began sliding off the bed. He stood in front of Damian and pulled his black shirt off. His belt jingled as he unfastened it and dropped it with his pants.

Damian smirked when he saw how hard Dick was. The man was still too nervous, and clearly blushing, to look at him.

He then slowly tugged his underwear off and stepped out of his socks. Dick stood completely bare in front of the boy. His skin shuddered as Damian's fierce green eyes roamed all over his body.

His privates felt wet as he wondered what Damian was going to do to him next.

He spread his legs on the bed, "Pleasure me with your mouth, just like you used to."

Dick slowly got on his knees and got between Damian's legs. He fought the urge to gulp when he saw how big his bulge had gotten.

He began unzipping his pants and unbuttoned his jeans. Damian's cock immediately popped out of boxers. His tip was close to Dick's nose. The smell was strong and made Dick wet.

' _I've forgotten how big he was.'_ He wet his lips.

"Pardon the presentation, I've grown a bit since the last time we did this. Got pretty pent up when you ran away."

He looked up at Damian, "I **didn't** run away-!"

He tugged hard on the acrobat's hair and shoved him towards his crotch, "Suck. It."

Dick groaned and began licking the boy. His tongue was surprisingly wetter as he began sucking on his cock. His mouth felt hot and tight as Damian relaxed into the blowjob.

The acrobat fought back his moans as he couldn't stop slobbering on Damian's length. He hated to admit it but his body missed the taste.

His hips shook a bit as he sucked and his entrance quivered. Dick's cock began dripping pre-cum onto the floor the more he bobbed his head.

Damian closed his eyes and tightened his clutch on Dick's hair, "Nnnhh, your teeth.. bite it."

Dick bit him a little bit in confusion. No one had even asked for biting during a blowjob before. Then again, it wasn't like he **regularly** gave blowjobs.

He gnawed on it occasionally and continued to bob his head. Damian petted him and his small fingers brushed Dick's hair.

The older male shuddered as he was rewarded by his petting, "Mmnnhh..Grayson.. I'm cumming."

He managed to fit Damian all the way into his mouth and let his seed pour down his throat. His hips shuddered and he grew heavily aroused from the taste.

He slowly peeled his lips off of his cock as he swallowed. Damian's green eyes pierced down at him, "Heh, just like old times, right Dick?"

He growled up at him and wiped his wet lips, "..there, you had your fun. This makes us even, got it?"

"Who says we're done?" Damian was still hard, "You left me alone for a month Dick, cumming once won't satisfy me. I'm sure you feel the same way."

His foot massaged Dick's erection, "AAahh..!"

His precum oozed against his socks, "Hmph, your body is as honest as always. It'd be a shame if we stopped here, wouldn't it?"

The acrobat felt weak and enjoyed the small footjob. He felt like he was slipping away as Damian had him wrapped around his finger.

Suddenly the Teen Titans Tower alarm went off, _"Teen Titans have returned."_

He gasped and snapped out of it, "We have to stop."

Damian wasn't pleased, "..they always get in the way of our fun."

"This isn't a **game** Damian."

Footsteps could be heard approaching the bedroom door, "Dick?"

His heart nearly stopped, _'Kory!'_ he stood up and immediately rushed to the door.

"Are you in there?"

He pressed the door's button to cancel the automatic opening function, "I-I'm fine, there's no need to come in."

Damian slid off the bed and snuck up behind him.

Starfire giggled, "You sound nervous, is there something in there you wish not for me to see?"

"Of course not, I'll be out in just a-." he covered his mouth to stop himself from moaning.

Damian's hand slowly rubbed Dick's ass. He rubbed his cheek in a taunting and circular motion. Dick's privates dripped wet as he was still horny from blowing Damian.

Starfire tilted her head at the door, "Dick?"

Damian spoke for him, "We're fine Starfire, just some **brotherly** bonding. Right Grayson?" his fingers slid into his entrance.

The acrobat drooled a little as Damian fucked him with his fingers, "Y-Yeahh.."

Her green eyes got sad, "But what about our dinner date Dick, I was actually looking forward to it."

He glared angrily, _'Wish this harlot would learn to take a hint; Grayson belongs to_ _ **me**_ _,'_ he thrusted his fingers towards Dick's sweet spot, _'and no one else!'_

The acrobat jolted and uttered an unknown moan, "A..Aaaa!"

His legs trembled and the precum leaked more onto the floor. His erection rubbed against the metal door. Damian's four fingers moved faster and rougher.

He whispered angrily, "Tell her we're busy, do it now."

"K-Kory, it s-seems I made plans with Damian first, nnh, s-so I can't tonight babe."

"Oh.. I see."

"I'm really sorry babe." He wanted to cry as he lied to his girlfriend, _'More than you know.'_ He bit his bottom lip as Damian abused his weakness.

Starfire flew away from the door.

Dick panted as he could feel the heat of Damian's cock pressing against him, "Good job Grayson, we're better off without her."

He pulled his fingers out, "Aaa.. hhaahh.. hhaahh.." he slid down against the door in exhaustion.

Damian spread his hole, "You've gotten very soft back here, have you been playing with yourself?"

Dick's face reddened.

He smiled, "You could've just called me over, I'd gladly satisfy you anytime." He pressed his tip against his entrance, "It's about time you got to cum too." He thrusted in and made him tremble.

The acrobat's eyes went wide and he came hard on the floor when Damian was all the way in him. His cum splattered onto the door and the floor.

His tongue drooled and he felt dizzy as his ass felt full. He dropped to his knees and panted against the door.

Dick submitted to Damian completely, unable to stand anymore. Damian had a nice grip on his hips and slammed back into the man every time he pulled away.

"A-AAAhh..Nnnoo.. aaahh, we shouldn't be-!"

Damian gave him a punishing spank, "Silence."

His eyes rolled in pleasure, "NNNHH!"

"You knew you wanted this. Look." He backed his hips away and Dick's hole instantly tightened, "Nnhh, tugging on me with such greed. You really are a bad little harlot Grayson." He slammed back into him and resumed thrusting.

Dick moaned and grew wetter as each inch slammed into his sweet spot. His fingers clawed at the metal door. His forehead pressed against it as Damian dominated his rear.

"AAhh! AAH! AAAHH!"

His hips continued to slap into his ass, "You're so much better when you're honest, Dick."

He tightened up when he said his first name. Damian smirked and pinched Dick's nipples. They got hard from his touch and Dick's cock got fully erect.

"AAhh.. AAhh.. C-CUMMING!"

He was putty in Damian's hands and felt like he was melting as the boy fucked him. It felt like his skin was burning as Damian groped and felt on his muscles.

Dick reacted to every kiss, every touch, and every breath from Damian as their bodies tangled together. He couldn't resist the demon prince anymore.

Damian moaned at how hot his insides were getting, "Nnnhh, you finally get it Grayson. I made you and I trained you. You'll never run away from me again, you're **mine**!" he thrusted into him as deep as possible.

Dick's spine shuddered and he drooled on the floor as his insides were painted with the boy's cum. His cock reacted and came onto the floor again.

The acrobat collapsed and ran out of strength. The room began to spin and he could feel Damian pull out of him.

"From now on, I don't care **what** you're doing or **who** you're with, you come when **I** summon you. Got it?"

"Y-Yes.."

He kissed Dick's back, "Good. I knew you'd choose me over her." He smiled, "I love you Grayson."

The acrobat had officially sold his soul to the devil. There was no escaping Damian Wayne now.

 **Next Year. . .**

A year had passed since Dick started an affair with Damian. He left the Titans Tower and now shares an apartment with Starfire in Bludhaven.

Damian was older now, still in his teens and his growth spurt was kicking in. He was getting close to reaching Dick's neck height.

He eats over at their apartment every week and sometimes sneaks in whenever Starfire was out. She was still unaware of Dick's cheating and merely saw their relationship as two brothers.

It was now another week where Damian came over to spend time with the adult Titans.

Starfire was in the middle of deciding what weapon to bring to the Tower.

Dick and Damian sat next to each other on the couch watching TV.

"Kory do you really even need a weapon? You don't usually carry one."

"I still want the option to have one, Dick." She held her staff in one hand and a club in the other, "Hmmm.. I guess I'll stick with the staff today."

Damian raised a finger, "Ever thought about using a **sword** , Princess?"

She chuckled, "Then it'd seem like I'm copying Wonder Woman."

He shrugged.

Dick smiled, "Wonder Woman doesn't **always** use a weapon either and she gets by just fine. You're **strong** Kory, no matter what you have or what you do."

Starfire flew over and gave Dick a kiss on the lips, "You're sweet."

Damian glared, "Aren't the Titans waiting on you?"

Kory nodded and went for the door, "I'll be seeing you boys later."

Dick smiled and waved, "Love you Kor."

She blew him a kiss and the door closed behind her.

Damian began rubbing his thigh, "I thought she'd never leave."

Dick blushed a little, "Did you have to be so obvious?"

The boy kissed his cheek and rubbed on his chest. Dick's pulse increased and he grew wet in his jeans. He huffed a little and Damian began taking off his shirt.

"Mmnn.. you smell like soap."

"..I showered before you came."

He smirked against Dick's neck, "Meaning you prepped yourself just for me?" he felt on Dick's ass.

"Mmnnn.."

Damian had thoroughly trained Dick over the time they'd spent together. He couldn't resist his touches or his commands.

He would come rushing the moment Damian snapped his fingers, and he'd pleasure him however he was instructed to.

"You've been very submissive lately, Starfire not giving you enough love lately?" He smirked and his green eyes flickered, "Or is she not the one for you anymore?"

Dick growled, "Shut up..this.." he grabbed hard on Damian's bulge, " **this** is all I want right now."

Damian immediately began kissing the acrobat hot on the mouth. He sucked on his lips and stroked his long hair. Dick kissed back moaning into the kiss.

He hated to admit it, but Damian was pleasuring him way better than Starfire ever could, and she was a damn expert.

Damian broke the kiss a little to tug off Dick's shirt and let it fall onto the couch. The two grabbed at one another as they made out hungrily slamming into the wall.

Damian pinned Dick's wrist against the wall as he grinded into him, crashing his lips against the older male. He bit Dick's lips and growled about how much he wanted him.

Dick moaned at Damian's grip, _'He's gotten stronger and bigger!'_

Damian picked Dick up and the older male wrapped his legs around him while clinging to the boy. He repeatedly kept dragging him and slamming him into walls, knocking over vases and pieces of furniture.

Dick's face was flushing red as he could barely breathe in Damian's grasp, "Haahh.. careful.. Mmnhh!"

"Don't tell me, mmm, what to do." He kicked open the bedroom door and threw Dick onto the bed. Damian began unbuckling his pants.

Dick looked around cautiously, "..we're doing it in here this time?"

It was his and Starfire's bedroom. The bed they shared together just this morning. Hers and his belongings. This was **their** room.

That just turned Damian on even more, "Yeah, you can just wash the sheets when we're done." He wanted to thoroughly make his mark throughout Dick's apartment. This way even when separated he'll be fresh in Dick's mind 24/7.

The acrobat got nervous, "..can't we pick a different room?"

"No." he was stern and shoved Dick onto the bed. He climbed on top of the older male and began unbuckling his pants.

He tugged Dick's pants and underwear off his legs. The older male was wet and sticky, waiting for Damian to violate him again.

Damian immediately yanked his pants off and got between Dick's legs, "You wanted this just as bad as I did, huh Dick?"

The acrobat looked away in guilt.

Damian smirked and began thrusting his fingers in and out of the acrobat. Dick's hips bucked and he uttered an erotic moan.

"It's really wet and slippery today, were you waiting for me to show up?"

Dick's eyes rolled as Damian teased his sensitive parts, "NNghh, y-yesss!"

He pulled his soaked fingers out and Damian began rubbing his erection against his entrance. He could feel the heat coming from Dick's privates.

He thrusted all the way making Dick cum right away. The man howled in pleasure and gripped hard on the sheets.

"I've trained you well Dick, all it takes is one thrust to remind you who you belong to." He began moving not giving him a chance to rest.

"Aaahh, aah, aaahh!"

His moans and the creaking noises from the bed echoed throughout the room. He hated and loved the pleasure Damian gave him. It was a guilty pleasure, but the best kind he ever felt.

His tip smashed hard into his sweet spot causing Dick's walls to massage his member all over. Damian was feeling from dizzy from the pleasure himself.

He could only fuck Dick a few times a week since he lived all the way in Blud with Starfire. But he enjoyed how hot and tight Dick got while waiting for him.

The acrobat's legs wrapped around him tightly as he thrusted. Suckling noises could be heard each time he thrusted in and out of his sopping wet entrance.

"Haahh.. hhaahh.. D-Dick.."

He embraced Damian closely and could feel his hot breath on his neck and ear, "A-Aaahh, w-what?"

"Say you love me."

Dick's face reddened, "?!"

He moaned against Dick's ear, "You don't have to mean it, mmmnn, just say it."

Dick felt a twinge of guilt but gave him what he wanted, "I love..you!"

Damian began pounding harder into the acrobat, "Aaahh, yeah, just like that!"

He could feel his hole being stretched as Damian grew aroused from Dick's words. He bit his bottom lip as he kept slamming into the right spot.

"NNHHH, I-I love you, mm-mmnhh!" he squeezed him tightly.

Damian panted as he went faster, "Louder!" he sounded desperate.

"I LOVE Y-YOUU! AAHH! I LOVE YOU!" Dick's body and mind felt hot as Damian wasn't holding anything back, "I LOVE YOU! D-DAMIAN!"

Damian bit down hard on Dick's neck, "Nnggghhhrrr!" he growled possessively as he marked him.

Dick screamed out a moan and clawed into his back as he came hard on their abs. Damian groaned and came deep in the acrobat.

Both let out a sigh of relief and shivered. Damian huffed as he finished emptying himself. He exhaled and rolled over to lie next to Dick.

The acrobat could feel Damian's cum trying to dribble out of him already, _'He always releases so much.'_

Damian was still erect and ready to go again, "Don't tell me you're satisfied with just doing it once Dick."

The acrobat blushed and climbed on top the teen. He was highly aware of Damian's sexual appetite.

He lined his entrance up to his hard cock and slowly brought his hips down. He whimpered as each inch going into him made him erect again.

Dick uttered a small moan when the whole thing was in. Damian rubbed his hips and gave his ass a small smack, "Well? I'm waiting."

He began moving his hips at his desired pace. It felt tingly every time he brought his hips back down and could feel Damian all the way inside.

Damian's green eyes were fixed on him as he watched Dick's erotic hips dance for him.

"Tell me Grayson, when you have sex with the princess, do you think about me?"

Dick groaned and looked away, "NNmm, c-can we not talk about herrr!"

"I'm just curious is all, who makes you cum harder; me or her?" his eyes glared and he smirked triumphantly.

The acrobat hated that arrogant attitude. He was clearly looking down on him and knew very well who pleasured Dick better.

"I'm waiting for an answer Dick." He thrusted upward, "Don't ignore me!"

"AAAHH! I-It's **you** okay?!" his erection squirted a little bit and he had a small orgasm when Damian surprised him. His spine shuddered and his nipples grew hard, "E-Every time I cum I think about you!"

Dick's hips couldn't stop moving as he pleasured himself on Damian's cock. He should've ended this affair a long time ago but just couldn't get over the pleasure Damian gave him.

He was at the point where his body couldn't go on without Damian any longer.

He moaned erotically as his hips moved faster, "K-Kory can't make me cum as hard a-as you cannn! AAH, AAhh! So give me lots today!" he begged.

"That's it, know your place Dick." He smirked as he could feel Dick get hotter and wetter as he rode him, "You're mine, mmm, and I don't plan to give you to anybody."

The acrobat let out a loud moan as he finally reached his limit. He squirted and came hard on Damian's muscles and face.

Damian's cock twitched and came fast inside the acrobat. His walls were marked and painted by his fluid.

"AA-AAaaaahhh!" he panted and shivered like a leaf as he reached his climax. He collapsed on top of the teen and needed rest.

Damian kissed him on the lips and stroked his wet hair, "I love you Dick."

He had already fainted and couldn't bring himself to move another inch. Damian pulled out and let the man rest.

He placed gentle hickeys and kisses down his skin and wanted to be as close to Dick as possible.

His fingertips traced over every muscle and every scar his body had to offer. He kissed his heart and listened to it close as it beat in his chest.

"I love you so much." He cuddled on top of Dick and felt satisfied.

Damian knew Dick would eventually break up with Starfire and come to him. He just had to be patient. And for Dick, Damian was willing to wait for however long it took.

Before he could also fall asleep, Damian's cellphone began vibrating. He was needed in Gotham.

"..dammit Pennyworth." He got up off of Dick and gave him a small peck on the cheek, "Sorry I can't cuddle you Beloved, but I'll return."

Once he said his good-byes he got dressed and rushed out of the apartment.

 **Later. . .**

Starfire returned home earlier than usual and wanted to surprise Dick.

"Diiick, I'm home. I stopped by the Chinese place." She closed the door and clutched the take-out bag in her arms.

She noticed Dick's shirt was on the couch and some of their heirlooms were on the floor. Picture frames, vases, and other bits of tipped over furniture.

Starfire put the food down, and her hands began to glow green, _'Did someone break into our home?'_

She flew around cautiously and inspected the place. The mess lead to the bedroom, and the bathroom was steaming.

Whoever was still in the house was using their shower. Starfire was not pleased and waited in the bedroom to ambush them.

She gasped when she saw what had happened to the bed. The blankets and sheets were a sticky mess and the room smelt..sexual. She knew what that scent meant.

Tears formed in her emerald eyes, _'He wouldn't.. not my Dick.'_

She stopped levitating and landed softly on the floor. The shower then squeaked and hurried footsteps could be heard, "K-Kory! Is that you?"

She walked over to the bathroom door with her arms crossed. She was seething with hurt and rage, "Dick."

The acrobat's heart raced in fear and panic. He fumbled around for his clothes, "H-Hey Kor, you're home early. Well you **are** strong so I guess that's normal-."

"Dick. Open the door."

"Sure, just let me get dressed or this'll be awkward."

"I'm your girlfriend Dick, I've already seen you naked, and I'm beginning to think I'm not the only one who has."

"Well, actually.."

She formed a green blast in her hand, "There's someone in there with you, isn't there?"

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest, "Wha- NO!"

"Then. Open. The. Door."

Dick stopped moving, "..can I at least put on a shirt?"

"OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I **BLAST** IT DOWN!"

The acrobat hesitated but unlocked the bathroom door. He opened it and it creaked slowly. He faced the angry alien with only a towel around his waist.

His body was dripping wet and his hair covered his eyes. He couldn't look her in the eye as the secret was exposed.

Starfire's green bolt died out and she gasped as she stared at the markings on Dick's skin.

There were bite marks and hickeys on his neck, bruises on his sides, and other parts of his body that were swollen. It was obvious someone had laid their hands on him.

The tears finally escaped her eyes, "Oh Dick.. how could you?" She couldn't even bring herself to hurt him. She covered her eyes and sobbed quietly.

Dick combed a hand through his wet hair, "..I'm sorry Kory.. this was all my fault. I shouldn't have-."

"Stop. Just **stop**. Not just about this." She looked down at him with wet eyes, "I was going to surprise you."

He then looked confused, "Surprise me?"

"I didn't go to the Titans Tower today, I went to the hospital." She got serious and glared, "We need to talk."

Dick's eyes went wide as Starfire told him the news.

 **. . .**

Damian was in the middle of reading a book next to Titus. His phone vibrated, and Dick's picture flashed on his screen.

He smiled to himself, "It's very rare for **him** to call **me**. Guess he misses me."

Titus licked Damian's hand and barked.

"Yeah, I know. But I can still hope." He swiped his phone to answer it, "Hey Dick, up for another round?"

"Damian. We need to talk."

He sat up, "Isn't that why you called me?"

"I don't want to do this over the phone. Can you meet me on the roof of my apartment?"

"Yeah, but-."

"I'll be waiting." He hung up.

Damian frowned at his cellphone, "..did he just hang up on me?" he slid off the bed and put on a coat, "It seems I need to train him some more."

He gave Titus a loving pat on the head and left his bedroom. He used one of the motorcycles in the Titans' Tower and set it's coordinates to Dick's address.

As Damian rode through the night air and drove past cars, he couldn't help but have a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

' _He sounded serious, almost depressed on the line. What could he be hiding from me?'_ he hoped it was something minor or predictable. He had Dick's secret and was willing to do anything to make sure he and Dick stayed together.

Damian saw Dick's apartment complex across the street. He parked his bike in an alley and climbed up the stairs on the side of the building.

He shoved his hands in his pocket and smoke escaped his mouth when he reached the roof.

Dick stood there wearing a winter coat over his pajamas, "Great. You made it."

Damian walked over to him, "I said I would. **Now** will you tell me what the fuss is all about?" he stopped walking when he saw Dick's face.

There was a burnt hand print on the side of his face. Dick's eyes were cold and the corners of his eyes were red. Damian could tell he had been crying.

"..what happened?"

Dick remained serious, "This is nothing. The apartment looks a lot worse than I do right now."

Furniture was either destroyed or burned when Starfire went on a violent rampage. Every room in the apartment made Dick remember bad things, so it was best to settle things on the roof once and for all.

"I want to end things between us."

Damian merely shrugged, "No you don't. You love me Grayson, and I love you. If this is about Starfire, I can just-."

"Kory knows about us."

The boy stayed silent and began plotting his next move in his head, "So?"

"And she made me choose, it's either you or her. And I'm in love with her."

Damian balled his fists, he hated how Dick proclaimed his love to somebody else, " **No,** you're in love with **me**."

"Damian!"

He flinched when Dick rose his voice.

He placed his hands on his shoulders, "I chose Starfire. I'm in love with **her** , I'm just not in love with you-."

"STOP IT!" he shook his hands off, "So what if she found out about us! You're just going to cut me off?! Is that it Grayson?!"

"I'm not cutting you off, if I was cutting you off then I wouldn't have called you here!"

"Then why did you call me here?!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!"

Damian huffed and pursed his lips in frustration.

Dick sighed, "Look, Damian. I care about you, but I'm just not in love with you. Right now, Starfire is disgusted with me and wants to give us a break until she calms down and I settle things with you."

"And you're just going to wait for her to come back?"

"I want a peaceful life with her and I'm willing to do anything for her. She is the woman I want to marry and settle down with."

Damian rolled his eyes, "She's not good enough for you, **I'd** marry you!"

Dick smiled, "I know you would. But this relationship we started was because of my own cowardice. I shouldn't have cheated on her and I should've properly rejected you a long time ago."

He still had one last trick up his sleeve, "Does **father** know? What if I tell Batman about all the things we did behind his back?"

Dick remained silent.

Damian was feeling a little desperate, he was willing to do whatever it took to keep Dick by his side, "I'll tell him **and** I'll show him the video. Are you sure you can handle that Dick?"

The acrobat finally spoke, "Haaa.. no. It'll hurt a lot if Bruce finds out I laid hands on his son. But," he hung his head low, "if he wants to meet his grandchild, he'll have to deal with it."

Damian's green eyes went wide and the truth sunk in, "..Starfire's pregnant?"

Dick nodded, "Yes. She is pregnant with my baby. I love Star, I want kids, and I want to be there for both of them. With or without you and Bruce in my life. I'm going to marry her and we're going to be a family. I just wanted you to be the first to know that."

Damian balled his fists. Tears filled his eyes and he looked like a child about to throw a tantrum. He glared up at Dick and wanted to scream and yell.

Dick stared back at him with cold eyes, "If you want to stay in my life, it'll only be as family and nothing more. Take it or leave it."

The teenager had no other cards left. No matter what he did or no matter what he planned, Dick was going to choose Starfire.

He could kill Starfire, or kill the baby. But that'd just make Dick hate him and never see him again.

Love was still new to Damian, loving Dick was so sweet at first, but now it was tearing him a part.

The acrobat began walking past him, "I'm going inside. It's cold out here."

Damian bit his lip in frustration, "Nnn.. WAIT!"

He hugged Dick tightly and sobbed against the back of his winter coat. He cried loudly and clutched hard on the man desperately.

Dick continued to coldly stare ahead.

"I don't w-want to looooose you Graysssoonn." He sobbed and hiccupped. Snot leaked down his nose. He never felt so pathetic and upset, "I love you Dick, I love you so much it hurts! I'm sorry.. I'm so sorrrryy.."

The acrobat groaned and wasn't sure what to do next. He knew how sick and twisted the boy was on the inside, but he couldn't bring himself to just leave him there.

Dick slowly turned around and let Damian hug him.

"It doesn't have t-to be as a lover, I just want to be near you." He buried his face into his coat and snot and tears dripped from his face, "Don't leave me behind..don't leave meeee! Pleeasee!"

Dick placed a hand on the boy's head, "Damian. I'm still upset with the things you did, but I want you to be there when the baby is born. As an uncle. And nothing more. But if you want to continue to see me and be part of my family, you have to get help."

Damian hiccupped and wiped his eyes, "I wiiilll.. I wwiiilll.." he sniffled and couldn't bring himself to stop looking so pathetic.

He had never been denied anything before and it hurt so much. He wanted Dick, but couldn't have him. Not the way he wanted to have him.

Dick took pity on the boy and held him close as he continued to cry.

Dick didn't want to lose Damian either, but he didn't want to lose Starfire even more. But now that there were no more secrets, a giant weight was finally lifted off of Dick's shoulders.

However, now the weight had shifted onto Damian's. And he was not going to be able to handle it.

 **To be Continued. . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Me**

 **A DamiDick Story. Don't like, then don't read!**

 **Warning Chapter 5 Contains: DamiDick, attempted rape, cheating (NTR), and boyxboy.**

 **Years Later. . .**

It had been a few years since Dick finally ended his affair with Damian. He and Starfire finally got married and she gave birth to a beautiful baby hybrid.

A sweet little girl, Mari Grayson. She had he father's long black hair and acrobat skills, and she inherited her mother's orange skin and green eyes.

As promised, Damian was in her life as an Uncle. Starfire still held a grudge against him, but Mari was attached to Damian, so she put up with it.

Damian was doing slightly better over the years. He had blossomed into a handsome adult and attended help clinics once a week. He needed help, and he was prescribed pills to make him less emotional.

Bruce was still unaware of the affair but he wanted to help Dick and Damian in any way he could. He monitored Damian's behavior and reported it back to Dick. He made sure that a restraining order was put on Damian until they were sure he was "normal" again.

The boy was allowed only to talk to Dick over the phone or through email. He wasn't allowed in the same room as him nor was he allowed to see him.

Damian resided in the batcave and stayed in his bedroom. He shivered in bed and felt dead inside not being able to see Dick at all for so many years.

He grabbed his pill bottle and swallowed two of them. He grabbed the cup of water Alfred left and sipped from it.

"This is for the best, this is normal. Love is mutual, it is not forced, and it's not normal to date your brother." He clutched his hair, "I can do this. I can be normal."

The pills kept his thinking to a minimum and numbed the pain in his heart. If burying his emotions allows him to see Dick again someday, he was willing to do it.

Dick was Kory's now. He had a daughter who loves him and the perfect family, and Damian wanted to be a part of it.

 **Meanwhile in Bludhaven. . .**

Mari was playing with Dick and he was helping her choose a dress for the afternoon.

"Is uncle Damian **really** coming over daddy?"

"I hope so sweetie."

Starfire was getting dressed for work, "I don't know about this Dick."

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Babe, it's been **years**. He hasn't done anything since then and I am not going to make the same mistake I made all those years ago."

Starfire always kept a monitoring eye on Damian during his visits and she felt anxious that she wouldn't be there tonight.

"Do you have my number on speed dial?"

Dick nodded, "If he tries anything and I can't fight him off, I'll call you right away." He kissed her on the lips, "I love you Kor."

She smiled and hugged her husband, "I love you too, please be safe."

Mari walked up to her mom in her purple dress, "I'll keep daddy safe too!"

She hugged her daughter, "I know you will, my little bungorf." She smooched her on her forehead and left out the door.

Mari watched cartoons on the couch while Dick answered his cellphone.

Bruce was calling, "Hey B, what's up?"

"Is it true you invited Damian over for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, but-."

"Dick, are you sure you want to do this? I don't think Damian is fully healed yet." He sounded serious, "I may not know what went down between you two, but I know it was most likely his fault."

"It was **both** of our faults Bruce. But I'm sure Damian's doing better now, it's been years since I saw him."

"..he's been overdosing on his pills."

There was a silence between them. Damian was overdosing and sleeping most of the time in the manor. He couldn't stop thinking about Dick.

This worried Bruce, "What if he tries something? Will you be ready?"

"I'll be fine, he'll be fine. My daughter misses him.. and I sorta do too. You just have to have a little faith." Dick smiled to himself, "I'm sure he's all better now."

Bruce said his goodbyes and Dick hung up his phone. It didn't take long for the bell to ring and for Damian to arrive.

Dick could hear his daughter squeal as she got to hug her favorite uncle.

He took a deep breath and peeked at the doorway. He could only see the back of Damian's head and his long green robe.

He was tall and still dressed in traditional Arabic garments, "You've gotten bigger Mari, how's school?"

She smiled as she clung to his legs, "Gooood! I'm getting really good at drawing too!"

Dick hadn't seen Damian in person in years, he cautiously walked up to them, "Hey, room for one more?"

Damian slowly turned around to Dick. It was like time had stopped ticking. He gave Dick a long look and took his time examining the acrobat.

Dick had a few wrinkles but still had good looks. His black hair was longer, a few gray hairs here and there, and even grew a beard.

He wore a blue sweater vest over a dress shirt and wore faded jeans, "You've gotten taller Damian."

The man walked closer and shook Dick's hand, "Grayson. I see father-time has been treating you well."

He smiled up at him, "I was about to say the same thing to you." He opened up his arms, "Welcome back."

Damian hugged him hesitantly. He held the acrobat in his arms. All his life he had been the one being held in Dick's arms, and now it was the other way around.

He hadn't held Dick in so long, haven't smelled him either. His nose inhaled his shampoo and cologne. He didn't want to let the man go, but he knew what would happen if he didn't.

His heart began beating fast so he ended the hug, "Well, hn, it's good to be back I suppose."

Dick began warming up the dinner he and Starfire practiced making. Mari showed Damian all her drawings that were on the fridge.

Damian was distracted at Dick in an apron. He was smitten with the older man in a mere amount of minutes.

He wished he had his pills with him, his unnatural attraction to the man was slowly coming back.

Dick on the other hand was happy with how mature Damian had become. He was tall, tan, and muscular, like an Arabic version of Bruce Wayne.

He smiled when he saw him chatting with his daughter, _'I knew he'd be fine. What was B so worried about?'_

The three of them ate dinner and finished the night off with a movie.

They decided to watch the classic, "Space Jam." Since Mari was in the room, they had to pick something kid-friendly.

Mari had fallen asleep on the floor while Dick was nodding off on the couch next to Damian.

Damian shook his head at the TV, "Why would Michael Jordan play basketball with a bunny?"

Dick yawned, "Why **wouldn't** he?"

Damian noticed Mari was motionless, "She's knocked out."

"Well she spent all day trying to look pretty for you." He chuckled, "You know you're her favorite uncle right?"

Damian gently picked her up, "Hmph, compared to Todd or Drake, I better be."

Dick yawned and stayed on the couch while Damian left to go tuck Mari in bed. Her room was filled with stuffed animals and pictures of the Teen Titans on her wall.

He tucked the little girl in bed and marveled at some old memories.

On her nightstand was a picture of Nightwing and Starfire. Next to it was a picture of the Batfamily. It was an old photo, Damian was in it too when he was 10.

He stared at the photo with a sad expression. Mari looked at him with sleepy eyes, "Uncle Damian."

He put the frame down and looked at her, "Hey, thought you were asleep."

"What happened to Space Jam?"

He smiled, "You and your dad sure do appreciate animated film."

She stared at him with shiny green eyes, "Uncle Damian?"

"Yes Mari?"

"Do you love my daddy?"

Damian felt pain in his chest. Even a child noticed his feelings. He cleared his throat, "Sure I do. Why?"

"You look at him the same way mommy does." She yawned and wet her little lips, "So how come you two stopped seeing each other?"

Damian looked down at his lap, "..it's complicated."

"..do you hate him?"

"..sometimes." he tucked her in bed and looked into her sleepy eyes, "But just remember Mari, there's no one in this world who loves your dad more than I do."

She closed her eyes and Damian kissed her on her forehead.

He cut her lamp off and left out of her bedroom. He closed her door slowly until he heard a click. He made his way quietly to the living room.

Dick had fallen asleep on the couch.

His stomach was exposed and his lips were wet from drooling. Damian swallowed hard, _'I can do this. I can keep calm, I can be normal.'_

He sat on the couch and Dick stirred in his sleep. He opened his tired eyes and noticed Damian, "Oh hey, you put Mari to bed?"

He nodded, "She reminds me of you."

He smiled and yawned, "Thanks, but she really takes after her mother. The skin, the powers, and the strength."

Damian flipped through the channels. He felt pain whenever they talked about Starfire. She gave Dick what he couldn't.

A healthy relationship, approval from father, and even a family. A daughter so pure and beautiful that even Damian could never harm her.

Dick lied on Damian's shoulder, "I'm so glad we finally got to see each other."

Damian's heart raced so much he couldn't even grip the remote anymore. He relaxed as he breathed in Dick's shampoo.

"I missed you Dick."

"Despite everything, I missed you too." He smiled, "You've gotten so big and handsome. You'll be such a lady's man, or a man's man."

He balled his fists and blushed, "You're handsome too Dick."

He snorted, "Please, I feel like a fossil. I'm only 30 yet I've already got grey hair."

Damian placed his hand on top of Dick's, "No matter how old you get, you are a breath of fresh air. Words cannot describe the beauty you possess."

Dick was starting to become more awake. Damian entwined his fingers with his causing him to feel a little nervous.

"Even when we never saw each other, I had sex with other men and women who looked similar to you, but it was never enough. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Dick cleared his throat, "Um, thank you. That's flattering. Just don't go around breaking too many hearts."

"I won't. I apologize if I made that awkward." He let go of Dick's hand, "I just want you to know you matter so much to me, and Starfire is lucky to have you."

Damian looked at Dick and kissed him on his cheek. It was soft and simple.

"Aw, thank you Damian." He kissed Damian on his cheek, "I'm sure you'll find your other half someday."

He smiled up at him and his eyes shined in the TV light.

Damian's lips brushed against Dick's, "I already have."

He leaned in and kissed Dick on his lips. Dick was startled but it was warm. He then remembered Starfire. He backed away from the kiss.

"Damian, I can't.."

He kissed him on the lips again and this time Dick kissed back. He blushed a bit and pushed Damian away.

"Look, I mean it. I can't do this to my family."

Damian got desperate and pinned Dick down. He held his arms above his head, "Please Dick, just once is enough."

He kissed Dick on his lips again. The acrobat kept his lips pouted to prevent the kiss from getting deeper.

Damian began kissing and nibbling on Dick's neck, "Nnhh, just let me do you one more time. Please, I need this." He forced his hand under Dick's shirt.

The acrobat cried out a moan and began kicking, "NO! I'm saying **no**! Damian!"

They rocked and wrestled with each other on the couch. Dick tried fighting Damian off but he was so much bigger and stronger.

"Dick, I love you, I'm sorry but I love you!" he ripped open Dick's buttoned shirt and began planting kisses down his torso, "I'll never ask for this again, mmnhh, you smell so good. I haven't touched you in so long."

His greedy touches and gentle kisses aroused Dick and it disgusted him for liking it. But he swore he'd never let this happen again.

Dick groaned and tried shoving him, "I can't- nnhh, Damian! STOP IT!" He gave him one more hard shove causing Damian to fall off the couch and some clutter to fall over.

Damian glared up at him with angry green eyes. He stood up and attempted to make Dick his again.

The acrobat covered himself and panted in fear as Damian walked closer, "D-Damian.."

"Daddy?"

Dick and Damian stopped and looked at Mari. She was wiping her sleepy eyes. The fighting had woken her up so she wanted to see what was going on.

Damian came back to his senses, "..what have I done?"

He left out of the apartment. Mari tried to stop him, "Uncle Damian!" She noticed the mess on the floor and looked at her father, "Daddy, why's he leaving?"

"It's complicated sweetie."

"Are you okay? Were you two fighting?"

Dick kissed her forehead and petted her head, _'I'm so sorry honey, I don't know how to explain.'_

Before Dick could get anything under control, a burst of green light was at the entrance. Dick and Mari turned and saw Starfire.

"Dick? I received a noise complaint from the landlord. Is everything okay?"

Dick had hickeys on his neck and his shirt had been ripped open. She looked at the living room and noticed the mess.

He raised up a cautious hand, "Kory, it's not what you-."

" **He** did this, didn't he?"

Mari raised a brow, "Do what?"

Starfire glared green and her star bolts glowed brightly around her fists, "I let him into **my** home, just when I thought I could trust him."

"I stopped him Kory! Nothing happened, he just left!"

"I forgave him once, but not this time." She flew off out of the apartment and Dick chased after her.

"KOR!" He quickly grabbed his escrima sticks, "Mari stay here!"

She smiled and nodded, "Okay daddy, I promise." Mari watched her parent leave the building from the window. She giggled to herself and held up her hand, "I had my fingers crossed~"

She giggled as she opened up the window. She groaned and managed to levitate enough to get out of her room and into the night sky.

She whimpered when she saw the sky flash bolts of lightning.

"It's okay, everything will be okay. Mommy and daddy need my help and then uncle Damian will be fine." She flew above the buildings and followed the trail of her mother's green star bolts.

 **Gotham. . .**

Dick Flew over Gotham in a flying batplane Bruce gave him. His heart raced in fear as he soared through the pouring rain.

He hoped he could get to Starfire and Damian in time before they killed each other. He could lose his wife or lose a family member.

Luckily even in the dark streets of Gotham, it wasn't hard to find flashing green lights on a rooftop.

Dick had the plane's camera zoom in on the roof.

Starfire and Damian fought each other in the cold rain. Damian used a gun containing metallic chromium bullets, Starfire's weakness.

' _He's just like his father, always has a weakness for everybody.'_ He unfastened his seatbelt and pushed a button to have him ejected out of the ship.

Nightwing threw a smoke screen to catch their attention. Starfire lit her green star bolts in rage and Damian covered his mouth to cough.

"Knock it off you two!"

Starfire pointed an accusing fist at Damian, "You're taking **his** side?! **Again** Dick?!"

"He's picking the right side, princess."

Both pointed their weapons at each other.

Nightwing held up his hands in a peaceful manner, "Please, don't do this. Kory, nothing happened."

"Then how do you explain the markings I saw on your neck?" her green eyes glared, "I certainly didn't leave those."

He nodded, "Okay, yes, Damian came at me, but he didn't do anything more."

"Oh, but I **wanted** to." He clicked his gun in a taunting manner, "And I wouldn't have stopped myself either."

"RRRRrrrr!" Starfire lunged at in anger, "YOU-!"

Damian smirked and pulled the trigger when Starfire was close enough. The alien was blasted across the roof.

She held her body in pain as the bullets had hit her deep. Starfire's bullet-proof skin was weakening and the bullets were causing internal damage.

Damian's robe was burnt to cinders but he could handle the pain if it meant he could finish Starfire off. He ditched his robe and walked over to the dying alien.

"NO!" Nightwing got in front of his wife and shielded her body, "Don't you take another step Damian!"

The older male had hatred in his eyes, "Move aside Dick, I'm doing this for **us**." He pointed the gun at Nightwing, "With her gone, you and I can be together again. Just like old times."

Starfire groaned in pain and Nightwing held her close, "This isn't for **us** Damian, you're doing this for **you**. Killing my wife won't make me love you!"

"SHUT UP!" He cocked the gun and aimed it at Dick, "I'll try not to hit your vitals Grayson." Nightwing had been shot before and he survived that, so Damian was confident he would survive this.

Dick's heart raced in fear as Damian looked down at him with cold eyes as he held him at gun point. He could feel Starfire losing her warmth as she laid dying in his arms.

The rain continued to pour down hard and he was out of options. Damian had no intention of listening to a single word he said.

Dick held Starfire tight and braised for the bullets, "Kory, hang in there. Please."

Damian squeezed the trigger.

"NO! DON'T HURT THEM!" There was small star bolt fired at Damian's hand.

The gun in his hand was blasted across the roof. He rubbed his sore hand and turned his head in anger, "Who the hell-?!"

Mari was there. Wet from the rain in her purple pajamas. She had tears in her little green eyes as she flew over to her parents, "Don't hurt my mommy and daddy!"

She hugged Nightwing tightly and Damian stood there holding his aching hand, "Mari?"

She yelled at him, "Uncle **no**! You **don't** hurt your family!"

Dick was shocked, "Honey what are you doing out here?!" he couldn't comprehend anything going on.

Damian got out his other gun, "Mari, get out of the way."

"NO! I'm not going to let you hurt mommy!" her little fists had little bursts of green in them, "I'll fight you myself if I have to!"

Mari didn't stand a chance against Damian, but she wanted to help her family in anyway she could. Dick gasped when he saw Damian still pointing a gun at his daughter.

He let go of Starfire and shielded his family, "Please. Put the gun down. I'll go with you, just don't hurt them."

Damian hesitated and his eyes softened, "..what?"

He analyzed Dick and his family. Kory could barely keep her eyes open and she was bleeding out, Mari was crying and looking at him with fear, and then Dick.. oh Dick..

Even with his domino mask on, Damian could tell how serious and upset he was with him.

Damian's lips trembled and his hand shook as it held the gun, "No.. no, no, no!" he growled and threw the gun down, "Stop looking at me like that!"

He gripped his head as he got a painful headache. His mind and his heart were in so much pain as he watched Dick's family stare at him in fear.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be!" he glared at Nightwing, "I just wanted to love you and I wanted you to love me! What's **wrong** with me Grayson?!"

Nightwing raised up a hesitant hand, " **Nothing's** wrong with you, so please-."

"Is it because I'm not a woman?" he looked at Starfire and then Mari, "Is it because I can't give you kids?" He balled his fists.

"No, Damian, you're my..!"

Before Nightwing could calm Damian down, helicopters and police cars began sounding their signals. A painful bright light was shined on the roof.

"Damian Wayne. By order of the Gotham City Police, you are under arrest! Please step away from Nightwing with your hands up."

Dick shielded his eyes, "Urgh, who called the police?!"

Mari clung to Nightwing's leg, "S-Sorry daddy, I think I was followed."

Damian looked around at all the flashing red and blue lights. His eyes were scared and confused. He got out his staff and looked around on guard.

He gritted his teeth, _'Why? Why is it that no matter what I do it ends up making me the bad guy?!'_

Police officers came up to the roof and some landed down from the helicopter. Damian was immediately surrounded by them while others offered medical aid to Starfire.

Dick tried calming down the situation, "Please wait, let **me** handle this!"

Damian growled and panted in the rain as he fought off each officer that came at him. He panicked in his head, _'Why is this so_ _ **hard**_ _? Why does this hurt so much?'_ he could easily take them all down but his emotions were slowing him down.

Tears flowed from his eyes as he continued to fight them off in a blind rage. Nightwing tried reaching out to him through the crowd and rain.

"Damian! You have to calm down! DAMIAN!"

He turned to Dick to speak back but the officers began tackling him. Some shocked him with tazors while others handcuffed him, "AAARRGGH!"

His vision grew blurry and the sounds of sirens and screaming rung in his ear. He felt heavy and his eyes felt wet as he sobbed desperately searching for Dick.

Nightwing was so far away.

He was by Starfire and Mari as the officers treated her bullet wound. Nightwing stared as Damian was taken away, feeling powerless.

He screamed at the top of his lungs, "GRAYSON.. GRAYSON.. LOVE ME GRAYSON!" Tears streamed down his tan face as the officers escorted him off the roof.

Mari held Nightwing's hand, "..will uncle Damian be okay daddy?"

Dick felt like a piece of him was gone, "I don't know sweetie, I don't know."

He still couldn't get Damian's eyes out of his mind. As he cried Dick's name, he looked like a confused boy trapped in a man's body with no one to love him.

Dick held Mari's hand tight, "Let's get mommy to safety. I'll figure something out, I promise."

 **Time Skip. . .**

Almost a year had passed since Damian's arrest in Gotham. Dick was still a family man. Starfire was healed, still the leader at the Teen Titans, and sometimes even working with Justice League.

As for Mari, she was in daycare. Sometimes she asked about her uncle. She wasn't even allowed to write letters to him.

Damian needed help. Bruce and Gordan decided to lock him up in a private room in Arkham Asylum where he could be alone with his thoughts. He resumed taking his pills and remained a blank vegetable. Showing no signs of emotions or signs of life.

It broke Dick's heart, but at least now everyone could breathe easy knowing where Damian was at all times.

"We're here daddy."

Dick stopped daydreaming. He was in his car zoning out while he dropped Mari off at daycare, "Oh, sorry sweetie."

"I'll see you later, okay." She leaned over to hug her father.

He hugged her tight and kissed her forehead, "Okay baby, daddy loves you. Watch out for cars."

She giggled, "But I'm tougher than a car daddy."

He chuckled, "And that's what worries me."

She opened the car door and carefully made her way to the sidewalk to daycare. As Dick watched her join the other kids, he drove away.

As he drove, he peeked at his watch, _'..I've got time. Kory's at work and Mari's at daycare. I think I can go see him.'_

He sped up and drove over to a crowded building full of parking lots. Once he was in a dark secluded area, he turned his car off.

Dick looked around cautiously and opened the trunk of his car. He changed into his Nightwing gear and got out his grappling gun.

The acrobat went from roof to roof until he was at Arkham Asylum. The sky grew darker the closer he got.

Nightwing went there once a month with Bruce's permission and Commissioner Gordan to guide him. The gates opened, and Jim was ready.

He followed behind the old officer, "Thanks again Jim. How's he been?"

He sipped his coffee, "Same as usual. He doesn't talk. He just sits in his room all day trying to keep himself busy."

"Hmm, so no progress?"

"I'm afraid not, but we appreciate you always coming down here. We can't get him to take his medicine without **you** here."

He and Nightwing were in front of a large metal door. Jim handed him a bottle of pills and a syringe. Nightwing tucked them away safely.

The commissioner then got out the key card to the door and began typing in various passwords.

"Is all this really necessary? I appreciate the private room for him, but passwords?"

He sighed, "It's what his **father** requested. You know how it goes."

Nightwing nodded, _'Typical Batman.'_

There was a loud thud. The commissioner opened the door a crack, just enough for Dick to enter in.

"I'll give you as much time and privacy as you need. Alert me when you need me to come back."

"Thanks Jim, I got it from here."

The door closed behind Nightwing and sealed itself back up.

The vigilante was in a room with another man in an orange jumpsuit. The man sat in a chair. His hands were handcuffed in his lap. His head hung low and his face was covered with his long hair.

Dick stepped closer cautiously. There were a lot of toys and junk on the floor. Crossword puzzles, sudoku, riddles, rubix cubes, and other time-consuming activities.

Nightwing swallowed hard once he stood in front of the man, "Damian?"

The man flinched at the familiar voice. He slowly lifted his head up, "..Grayson?"

His face had matured and gotten handsome. His green eyes remained dark and empty as he looked up at him.

Dick removed his domino mask, "Yeah, I'm here now."

Emotion came back to his face and he stood up from his seat, "Dick!" his cheeks reddened and he nuzzled against the man.

Dick smiled and could tell he wanted to hug him, but the handcuffs prevented that, so he wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

He grinded against Dick and smelled his hair, "I missed you so much." He didn't even hide how aroused he was to see the acrobat after so long.

He blushed at Damian's bulge pressing against his tights, "I missed you too."

Damian breathed out, "..does this mean..?"

"Yes," he wrapped his arms around Damian's neck, "you can have me now."

He began hungrily kissing and biting Dick's lips and he let him. They made out loudly and sexually, desperately wanting the other.

"I love you, mnn, Damian."

He felt so happy to hear it, "I love you too."

"Haahh.. sit down.."

Damian obediently listened and Dick sat in his lap. As they made out, Dick began unzipping the back of his tights and removing his belt.

"Dick.. mmnhhh.. Dick.." he moaned the man's name as he savored his taste and scent, "Uncuff me..please.. nnmmhh.."

Dick chuckled and Damian began greedily kissing his neck, "Mmm, no. Last time I did that, nnnmm, you ripped open my tights and behaved so naughty."

His green eyes pleaded, "I'll be good, I'll be good."

Dick was topless and began unzipping Damian's jumpsuit, "No means no Damian. Let me take care of you first, okay?" he kissed him on the nose.

Damian sighed nodded. He missed Dick's touch and didn't want their time together to end, so he had to be on his best behavior.

Dick felt on Damian's muscles as he admired his pecs and his abs. He bit his lips at his adult body. He felt so hard and rugged all over.

He freed the prisoner's cock and began giving it some light strokes. Damian sighed in pleasure and spread his legs from Dick's touch.

He hummed and began licking and the tip and massaging his manhood, "Mmnhh, did you touch yourself at all?"

"Nnnhhoo.. you said not to."

Dick trembled in excitement, "Good, I want it to build up." He took it into his mouth and began sucking in a bobbing motion.

Damian's eyes fluttered and he trembled in pleasure, "A-Aah!" his handcuffs rattled a bit as he shook.

He petted and gripped Dick's hair as he moved him on his cock. The acrobat blushed as he sucked on it hungrily. Damian's girth stretched and filled his mouth.

' _God, it's bigger every time I suck it.'_ He moaned on it and his hips shook a bit, "Mnnh!"

The suckling noises echoed throughout the room. Saliva dribbled down Dick's chin as he sucked, his throat was repeatedly stretched and penetrated by Damian's length.

The noises grew faster and Damian's moans grew louder, "Haaa, Haah, G-Grayson! Nnh, I'm cumming!"

He cringed and his body jolted in the chair. Dick groaned as the inside of his mouth was painted by his cum.

He swallowed and strangled the life out of Damian's cock, "Ahh, f-fuck!"

He slowly peeled his mouth of his length and gulped down the mouthful of semen. His crotch was soaked in his tights and his nipples were hard.

"Haahh, good boy. I love it when you get pent up." He stood up and slowly began pulling his tight pants off. His crotch was sopping wet and he was erect.

Damian gulped and looked like a starving animal as he watched Dick undress right in front of him. He was erect again as he watched his pants drop.

The acrobat noticed and that seemed to excite him more. His heart raced as he began unlocking his handcuffs.

They fell off with a small rattle and Damian began breathing hard. He was already trying to rush out of his chair.

"Um, now Damian, I'm still not fully prepped- mmh!"

Damian kissed him hungrily on the mouth. His tongue massaged wildly against Dick's as he topped him on the floor. His hands roamed Dick's body and held him close as they made out on the floor.

Dick let out small moans and felt him bite on his lip, "Mmnhh, Grayson, Grayson, Grayson!" he kissed down his neck and groped his pecs, "I waited so long for you, I want you now."

The acrobat sighed in pleasure as he stared at the ceiling. Damian was kissing and licking his stomach greedily.

"You can have me, as long as you're good you can have me." He petted Damian's head, "And I will always love you."

Damian smiled against his stomach and then went down on him. He sucked and licked Dick's cock causing the man to gasp a bit.

His mouth was moist and he sucked faster than Dick did. He savored every suck and moaned loudly as he took the acrobat into his mouth.

He arched his back and moaned, "Mmnnhh, yes, lower!"

Damian stopped blowing him and lifted up Dick's hips. His tongue began licking his entrance and thoroughly prepping him with his saliva.

His tongue thrusted into Dick and began probing around. The acrobat moaned loudly and praised Damian as he ate him out.

He panted and moaned as he nuzzled into Dick's ass, "Mmnhhaa.. Hhaa.. Graysonmmh.."

"Aahh..aaaahh c-cumming!" he arched his back more and moaned loudly.

He came on his stomach and chest. He heaved and panted as Damian slowly let him go. He moaned sprawled out on the floor.

Damian hurriedly got out of his prison pants and grabbed Dick's leg. He gasped a bit and got on all fours.

"You want to do it from behind this time?"

Damian was already mounting him, "Yes." He positioned his hard-on up to his sopping wet hole.

He gripped Dick's hips as he slowly entered the older male. He groaned in pleasure as he slowly slipped through. Once he was balls deep, he panted and moaned against Dick's back.

"AAaahh, f-fuck Damian! You've gotten so big." He drooled a little and his face blushed red, _'It's hitting my stomach!'_

The prisoner began thrusting in and out of the acrobat greedily. Slapping noises echoed throughout the room as he moved.

He panted and grunted as he enjoyed the pleasure Dick's tight hole gave him. Every time he was all the way in, Dick clenched around him completely.

The older male enjoyed how rough Damian always fucked him from behind, "OOHHH, H-HARDER!" He balled his fists as he felt him clawing into his ass, "DO IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!"

Damian huffed and closed his eyes as he fucked Dick roughly. Sweat formed on his body and his vision grew hazy with lust.

Dick was his drug, an addiction. He could only see the man monthly and it wasn't enough to satisfy his longing.

"Grayson, Grayson, Grayson, I love you Grayson!" he moaned and cried out as he sped up his thrusts.

Dick's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Damian kept slamming into him. He moaned loudly and raised his hips in response.

Every harsh thrust felt so good and made them both close to finishing. Tears weld up in his eyes and his mouth drooled at how stuffed he felt.

Damian stopped thrusting until he was nice and deep inside Dick, "MMNHH!"

His cum shot out rapidly and filled Dick's insides. His cum overflowed from Dick's hole and dribbled down his thighs. The acrobat moaned and came hard on the floor.

"Aaaahhh.. yes, fill me." He lost the strength to lift himself up. He drooled on the floor as Damian made a mess of his entrance.

The prisoner panted for a bit and then grabbed Dick again. The older male whimpered and gasped as he was scooped and cradled into Damian's arms.

"Mnh, what's wrong?" Damian lifted him and then slammed him against the wall, "AAHH!"

"It's not enough.."

Dick wrapped his arms around him as he began thrusting into him against the wall. His hips grinded into the acrobat causing his entrance to drip and make a mess on the floor.

"A-AAHH, YES! NNHH, DAMIANNH!" He clung to the man and panted on his shoulder, "DON'T STOP!"

His legs locked securely around him. Damian thrusted into him hard and panted against his ear each time he thrusted in.

"Haa, haahh, hhaahh, I crave you every day. Aah, I don't want to let you go Grayson." He licked his neck and bit into it a little.

"NHHOO, YOU CAN'T LEAVE A MARK!"

Damian whimpered and took his teeth off his neck, "Nnnhh, Graysonnnnhh.." he whined.

He panted and moaned, "Y-YOU CANN'T! AAHH! AAHH!"

Damian's thrusts weren't slowing down and seemed to be getting rougher. Dick drooled on Damian's neck as he abused his hole.

He bit into the prisoner's neck and made Damian moan loudly. His sweet spot kept getting slammed into and his body was sensitive.

He clawed into Damian's back and left a hickey on his neck, "AAHH! AAHNN! I-I'M CLOSE, I-I'M I'M CUMMING!"

He growled and fucked him harder, "ME TOO!" He panted and screwed the acrobat hard against the wall like a wild animal.

He didn't want their time to end, but his cock was clearly going to cum soon.

Dick huffed and begged, "HAA, HAAHH, INSIDE, DO IT INSIDE AGAIN! NNNHH, I WANT YOU DEEP IN ME! MMMNHH!"

Damian was weak against Dick's sexy voice and demands. He cringed and ended up spilling his seed deep inside.

The acrobat let out a pleasure-filled scream as he came on his and Damian's stomachs. His spine tingled as he felt Damian creampie his sweet spot.

His entrance wrung him dry as he rested his head against Damian's neck. The prisoner shook and slowly sat on the floor still holding Dick in his arms.

He panted and sweated heavily against the man he loved for so long, "Haaahh.. hhaahh.. hahhh.." he was dazed at how great it felt cumming after so long.

Dick purred and petted Damian's head, "Good boy, my special boy. I love you so much Damian." He kissed the bite mark he made on his neck.

After that, Damian and Dick continued to make love repeatedly all over the room until Damian was satisfied. Their time together was almost up.

 **. . .**

The two had finally tuckered out and rested on the floor.

Damian lied flat on his back staring at the ceiling. His eyes were getting weary and tired. Dick was laying on top of him cuddling under his chin.

He still hadn't pulled out and his cock was buried deep in Dick's ass. The two didn't want to part, but Dick knew they had to.

He drew small circles on Damian's chest with his finger, "Mmnnhh, did it feel good?"

"Yes."

"I have 5 minutes left Damian, it's time for me to go."

Damian whined, "Nooo.. stay. I don't want you to leave again."

Dick began shifting and grabbed his Nightwing suit. He tugged it over to where they were lying and got something out of the pocket.

It was a syringe with a sedative the Commissioner gave him, "Rules are rules Damian."

The prisoner pouted and was about to protest but Dick placed a finger on his lips.

He held up a bottle of pills, "Tell me what this is?"

"..my medicine."

"And what are you supposed to do with it?"

"Take one pill a day."

"Exactly. As long as you take this pill, follow the rules, and be on your best behavior, I'll always come back to you Damian." He kissed him on the lips.

"..you promise?"

"I promise." He caressed his cheek, "I'll always be by your side, and I'll always love you Damian Wayne."

"I love you too Dick."

He resumed kissing the prisoner on the lips and made sure Damian had his eyes closed. He slowly pressed the needle into his neck and the sedative began entering Damian's blood stream.

Once the syringe was empty, Dick slowly pulled the needle out, "Did it hurt?"

He slurred with his eyes closed, "Did..what hurts?"

Dick held back his tears and lied on Damian's chest, "Nothing. I'll stay with you until you go to sleep."

He continued to stay still and stroke Damian's hair until his breathing slowed down. The room was quiet and the sedative had kicked in.

Dick slowly rose up off the man and got his cock out of his ass. Cum dribbled down his leg and it made Dick moan.

He cleaned himself up using wipes from his Nightwing belt. Once the mess was minimal, he got dressed and he began cleaning Damian up.

He dressed him back up in his prisoner uniform and handcuffed his hands. He lifted him up and placed him back in the chair.

Dick felt his heart break a little as he stared at Damian's sleeping adult face. He brushed his long hair out of the way and kissed him on the cheek, "See you next month. I promise."

Nightwing put his mask back on and then signaled Commissioner Gordan he was ready to leave.

Jim came and unlocked the door and helped Nightwing leave Arkham Asylum. What he liked best about Jim Gordan was that he never asked questions.

He always wondered what it was Nigthwing did for Damian every month that kept him so calm, but something told him he was better off not knowing.

Nightwing used his grappling gun and swung into the parking lot where his car was. He looked around, the coast was clear.

Dick changed back into his civilian clothes and got into his car. He sighed and let his car warm up.

As his engine started up, Dick reached into his glove box and got out an old photo of the batfamily. Starfire didn't want any pictures of Damian in the house, so he kept one to himself.

It was picture of Dick, Bruce, Alfred, and young Damian. He had his father's scowl, and he was so small and too pure for this world.

But he was tainted by many filthy people in his life, including Dick. Now Damian was all grown up and messed up in the head with no one to care for him.

Tears weld up in his eyes, _'I ran away from you before Damian, but not this time. I'll suffer along side you until the very end, because this is our love.'_ He clenched the photo in his hand and sobbed silently.

Even though Damian was locked away in Arkham, and Dick had a loving wife and daughter, they still felt connected and couldn't break off this forbidden relationship.

"Even if no one else will love you, **I** will. No matter how much it hurts." He held the photo close to his heart, "I love you Damian, forever."

 **The End**


End file.
